Xenosaga: Das Ende Zu Verursachen
by Skrunks
Summary: This is a FanFic that I really enjoyed writing, and hope whoever reads it enjoys reading it as well. It takes place 3000 years after the events of Xenosaga Episode III, told from KOSMOS's perspective for the most part.
1. Yesterday's Tomorrow

Xenosaga: Das Ende Zu Verursachen

Introduction:

Well, this is my first FanFic, it's based entirely off of Xenosaga and it's actually a continuation of the story taking place three thousand years after the events of Also Sprach Zarathustra. I don't know if it's crap, or if it's worth continuing, so I hope you guys can tell me, it's quite long though. I don't know if other chapters are going to be shorter or longer or what. It is rated M for violence and a nude scene or two, but nothing explicit. But I hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. This is all classified as Chapter 1 on the website, so yeah, it's the introduction, Prologue and Chapter 1. Enjoy…. Please.

Prologue: Lost and Found

It was another routine day, scanning around for that infernal artifact. Ryan was at his post as usual, bored out of his mind. _With a ship as advanced as this, you would think that they could have at least installed a few video games. Heh, even if they did, Tirith would rip my larynx out if he ever caught me playing one._

_We've been in this same system for three years, scanning every speck of space dust looking for some clue. What happened to the old days? Battle was tiresome, but far more entertaining then these useless sensor sweeps... _Ryan checked the console again._ Comets, asteroids, a few planets and a star. Oh look, another hydrogen atom! YAY! _Ryan smiled stupidly to himself, and then sighed._ Nothing special. Not even a trace of that ancient thing. _He felt the urge to issue another futile complaint; "What is the point, we've been searching this system for almost three years now. We haven't even found a molecule out of place. I think we should go raid another Remnant station, go liven things up a bit."

"I spent eight months calculating, recalculating, checking and rechecking. She's here."

"Why do you always refer to it as a she? It's simply a machine."

"Built in the shape of a woman."

Ryan muttered under his breath, "Or so you think..."

"What was that?"

"Oh, nothing."

"Think of it this way. Everywhere we've searched so far is everywhere she isn't. So it's only a matter of time before we find her."

"Whatever, believe what you like." _Uh oh..._

Tirith sauntered over and slapped Ryan in the back of the head.Ryan grunted, then snapped back to watching his glowing holo-sceen. _If I activate a micro-particle scan of that planet and its rings, then I'll be able to get some shut eye, at least an hour or two, assuming Tirith doesn't catch me_. Ryan looked over his shoulder and watched Tirith out of the corner of his eye; the guy lumbered over and sat down at his console in the middle of the enormus bridge. Ryan grinned, and then entered some commands into the console. The beautiful bluish green world and its marvelous rings appeared on tje screen. Ryan hit a few more keys and the Vanguard's incredible sensor array began identifying, counting and analyzing ever single molecule of that magnificent sphere. He leaned back, shut his eyes and drifted back to sleep.

A boot in the back of the head would wake anyone up, Ryan was no exception. The shock knocked his head forward, sending his face through the phantasmal screen and into the console.

"What the hell?"

"A. Never sleep on duty. B. Never sleep while scanning something. C. What the hell is that noise?"

"Huh?"

Ryan bewilderedly looked back at his screen. He'd never heard this particular beeping chime in a long time, if ever. His puzzled look changed to shock and almost horror as he slowly turned back and looked at Tirith,

"I think I actually found something..."

Tirith's gruff stern look changed to a rather pleased expression, or as pleased as he could look. He stood up and began to walk over to Ryan.

"The micro-particle scan detected a small concentration of a metal I've never seen before, synthetics and very faint energy signs all within a one meter area."

"Isolate it!" Tirith barked as he arrived at Ryan's station.

Ryan's hands moved furiously as the image of the planet faded and a humanoid appeared. It had long grey hair, and was missing an arm and both legs. "Female humanoid android. Inactive but still has power. Its consciousness may still be intact. This is amazing; there is almost no external or internal decay. The planet's rings shielded it from solar activity and hid it from sensors. That explains why it was so hard to find, the only way we would have found her was with a micro-particle scan. It's almost like she was placed there."

Tirith smacked Ryan in the back of the head again. "Told you SHE was here."

Ryan grumbled as Tirith pointed at one of the random grunts hanging around looking idiotic. "Go take a craft and pick her up. And do be careful, she's more valuable then most of this ship." The grunt scampered off as Tirith turned back to Ryan. "How long will it take to reconstruct her?"

"Not sure, aside from the color loss, it looks exactly like it dose in the database, so I'll model physical features after comparing the two and hopefully it'll to look the same as before. Once I analyze its memory banks, I can determine exactly what her previous capabilities were, and get to work. Thankfully the facilities on this ship are the best out there, so I'd guess about six months."

Tirith looked unsettled, "Why so long?"

"Well, it was just a guess. But I'd estimate the best body to use would be a mostly realian body with some cybernetic systems; so it will take time to grow the necessary parts to a quality worthy enough. We will be reverse engineering most of its weapons systems, but I expect them to be rather simplistic, they are three thousand years old after all.

Chapter 1: Yesterday's Tomorrow

The vast expanse, countless stars and galaxies surrounded by an infinite abyss. In the hopeless expanse lies an unparalleled beauty, the cosmic radiance of the universe and it's never ending assortment of infinitesimal specks known as worlds. The peace of such a measureless void seems like it would last until the end of time itself. The apparently endless unity is shattered by the Elsa's glimmering green hull, spinning wildly out of control, engines ablaze. The countless holes in the vessel's armor spewed it's once breathable atmosphere. A beam ripped through the aft of the ship, sending it spiraling in another direction. A second beam tore through the bridge compartment, obliterating the entire bow of the once beautiful. The aft section was all that remained, only to be shredded and engulfed in a magnificent fireball by a third and final beam.

_Shion..._

KOS-MOS opened her fiery red eyes and looked around; expecting to see Vector's Second or even First R&D Division, but the unfamiliar sight was unsettling. Almost as much so as the fact that her eyes hurt. _What is this? My eyes, my head... my whole body aches. This isn't normal, self diagnostic commencing._ KOS-MOS moved her hand up to her head but she could feel, her hair, her face... she could feel? _Diagnostic complete, everything's functioning normally, but I'm... biological?_ A youthful character with fair hair and navy eyes approached.

"I understand that this must be a little weird for you. Just try your best to get used to it. It will take time, so I advise you not to even try to access any of your combat systems just yet. You would probably injure yourself if your tried anyway, we couldn't update your memory with your new capabilities, your AI is far to complex, more so then anything we've ever seen before, almost as much so as a human mind. Anyway, you will have to manually read your specs and statistics later on. I'll give you a brief outline, but you'll still need to read the document for full information.

"Understood."

KOS-MOS gazed around the room, but the flaring light strained her seemingly new and blurry vision.

"Your eyes most likely hurt, but that's normal, as with the blurriness. But once your vision clears, your eyes will be far more acute then your previous body's optical sensors."

Another 'first' to add to her list, this is the first time KOS-MOS had ever awakened to see an unfamiliar face.

"Who are you?"

The young man smiled. "To the point are we? My name is Ryan Wells, and yours?"

"KOS-MOS, Kosmos Obey Strategical Multiple Oper..." KOS-MOS hesitated. _That title would no longer apply if I'm biological now_.

Ryan looked a little puzzled at her pause, "Something wrong?"

"I'm KOS-MOS."

Ryan looked slightly clueless again.

"My system was originally designed as an android comprised of one hundred percent mechanical components and my name was an acronym referring to that nature. Having biological components is entirely new, so I don't know if that title would apply to me anymore. Therefore, I just told you my name." KOS-MOS paused yet again. "I just realized that I must breathe to talk. Tell me, since my body is organic, does that mean I must absorb oxygen?"

"Yes, but that is not associated with breathing."

"Clarify."

"Your body is about seventy percent biological, so you do have quite a few mechanical components still. One of these will generate oxygen from energy."

"Why must I still breathe then?"

"It's a backup system incase your Oxygen Generating Systems fail. Plus it also allows you to communicate easier with humans. Listen, all of this is in the manifest I put together for you. It's a large document, so it will take some time for you to read it all."

"I see."

"Yeah. Listen, you should try standing and getting used to balancing. Your balance system is completely different then your previous one, and like I said, we couldn't install how to use it directly in your memory, so you will have to learn how to use it the hard way."

"Alright."

"Heh, not very talkative are we?"

"It's not necessary for me to say anything more then I've already said."

"I guess not…."

KOS-MOS recognized that he was a little troubled by her comment. She had realized before the power of words and the effect it can have on people.

"I apologize... this is all very unsettling."

At the apology, Ryan smiled again.

"So... about you standing..."

"Right."

Ryan took a step back as KOS-MOS swung her legs off the bed-like table and onto the frigid grey floor. She put her weight forward, and to Ryan's surprise, stood up.

"Amazing, I expected you to fall flat on your face. I guess your AI and OS systems are far more adaptable then we anticipated. Not surprising since it's thousands of times more complicated then any normal one, like I said, it's on par with a human mind."  
KOS-MOS surveyed the room again, but since her vision was still hazy, she couldn't identify much beyond Ryan.

"Where are we?"

"Onboard the Vanguard."

"A ship?"

"Mhmm."

_I didn't detect an engine; this ship must be designed for silent running._

"This ship is all that remains of the Conglomerate."

"Conglomerate?"

"Hmm, I guess that was a little after your time huh?"

"What year is it?"

"T.C. 8023"

_Thirty two hundred years? Shion..._

"When were you originally built?"

"...I first came online in T.C. 4767..." _…to save Shion... she would be long deceased by now..._

"Wow, you have a lot of history to catch up on."

KOS-MOS solemnly nodded her head.

"Let's see, T.C. 4767, which was just one year before the great collapse..."

"...collapse?"

Ryan playfully smirked at her, "Listen, if we're going to do this, then you will have to keep quiet till I'm done, kay?"

"I'm sorry..."

His face suggested that he believed he might have offended her, then decided to proceeded; "Alright. Thirty-two hundred years ago, a network called the U.M.N., something that bound humanity together, vanished along with the Gnosis. But not before eighty percent of all mankind had transformed into Gnosis, cutting the population of the universe from over a quadrillion people, to two hundred trillion. After the U.M.N. collapsed, all interstellar communication and travel was obliterated. Thousands of civil wars erupted as individual sects of Ormus, Federation, Vector and Hyams bid for control. There were only two worlds that didn't. Fifth Jerusalem and Second Miltia, and the Dammerung functioned like a mobile planet, so we'll count that too."  
Ryan, started to drift off in thought, but caught himself and looked back into KOS-MOS's listening eyes.

"Anyway, the portions of Scientia and Vector aboard the Dammerung merged and along with a realian girl, discovered how to access hyperspace without the U.M.N. They moved the colossal space colony into hyperspace to Fifth Jerusalem first, then Second Miltia and worked to set up a government. Since they wanted to erase the mistakes of the past, the came up with a new name for their assembly, the Organizational Conglomerate. They sent thousands of ships out to every system they could, hardly any returned. Those that did either reported escaping capture or a planet that was willing to join the Conglomerate. The Dammerung with a small fleet visited each and eventually built a five hundred planet system, with the Dammerung as its headquarters."

"Over the next hundred years, planets had either developed their own hyperspace tech or stole it from the Conglomerate emissaries. Tech was developed that used hyperspace to allow interstellar communication, and that's when things got bad. The planetary civil wars that had been occurring resulted in ten trillion deaths universally and planetary governments began to rise. After some time and the advent of interstellar communication, about ninety percent of the populated worlds either joined the Conglomerate or joined one of the other two factions, Ormus and the Federation Remnant. After that, the Thousand Years War began.

"We really don't know who struck first, but we do know that after six hundred years of war, both Ormus and the Remnant fell into a state of bloodlust. They began to destroy planets, not caring who or what was on it. The only reason they needed was that it was affiliated with one of the other two factions. This genocide continued between the Remnant and Ormus as the Conglomerate mostly withdrew and bolstered its forces. Another sixty years of war progressed and the two barbaric factions had wiped out about half of each other. They must of realized how stupid they were being, and signed an alliance treaty, and a death pact for the Conglomerate.

"Ormus and Remnant forces hatched an insane plan to use their combined strength to take out the most fortified ship in existence, the Dreadship Dammerung. Since the war started, the Dammerung had all its civilian population taken of and converted into a complete military Dreadnaught. The Alliance launched an attack using ninety percent of its combined strength on the Dammerung; however, Conglomerate spies had learned of this and reported back to the Conglomerate. The Dammerung pulled back to Fifth Jerusalem, the most heavily defended planet in history, and pulled every other ship available to that location as well.

"The following battle was the bloodiest and most catastrophic military engagement in the history of the known Universe. Six hundred thousand conglomerate ships gathered and waited for the two million Alliance ships. The battle lasted for three weeks and was a stalemate for most of if. The Dammerung was enough to make up for the difference in fleet sizes, but the Alliance began to push the Conglomerate lines back and attacked the Dammerung directly. As incredible a ship as it had become, it couldn't withstand an attack of that magnitude. Eventually it was whittled down until its reactor was exposed and targeted. It's colossal reactor took heavy fire and went critical, the ensuing detonation not only destroyed both fleets completely, but also seared Fifth Jerusalem of all life and extinguishing its atmosphere. One point five trillion people died in the fight, and it's known as the Battle of the Dammerung. That area of space is now a graveyard and the hulk of the Dammerung still drifts there.

"After that, the Alliance began to hunt down every Conglomerate world, which offered no real resistance now that its governing body had been destroyed. Once the Conglomerate was wiped from the face of the universe, the Remnant stabbed Ormus in the back and obliterated their Cathedral World with one decisive strike. Over the next two hundred years, the Remnant hunted Ormus to extinction in the same way the Alliance had done to the Conglomerate."

"In T.C. 5921, Ormus surrendered, ending the Thousand Year's War. Over ninety percent of humanity had been exterminated. From then to now, the Remnant has ruled unchallenged. For two thousand more years, nothing really big happened. The only remaining Conglomerate world secretly built its last hope, the Vanguard. But the Remnant got wind of it and destroyed that world, just before we got away. Then we found you. We rebuilt you from what we analyzed in your old body and upgraded almost every system you had.

"Your X-BUSTER was redesigned to out put on two levels. Your first level is identical to your original X-BUSTER. However, at level two, it has about one hundred times the power. At that level, you will need your cooling system deployed."

_That's at least several times the output of the Dinah's X-BUSTER_

"Your D-TENERITAS attack can now be generated in the palms of your hands because the phase emitters are in your fingertips. There isn't really any restriction on this, but it uses a considerable amount of energy, so be careful. Your Tertiary Weapon System still has the same output, but we refined it so that you will receive almost no recoil. You can now fire it at maximum output without suffering any damage. Your G-SHOT chain guns have been upgraded, each one can fire at a rate of six point two million rounds a minute. The ammunition is created as required by an internal synthesizer, so you don't need to worry about that."

"May I ask a question now?"

Ryan buoyantly grinned at her. "No."

"Why not?"

"I'm kidding."

KOS-MOS looked irritated, but forgave him "Alright, why am I biological?"

"Several reasons actually. Your body's muscles are about three times stronger then your mechanical body and you have an extremely high regeneration rate from the nanomachines in your blood. In fact, your blood is twenty percent nanomachines. They carry out a number of tasks, not the least of which is hyper regenerative properties. Your body heals approximately twenty thousand times faster then an average human. A regeneration rate of this extremity would be impossible with a mechanical body."

"With a body of flesh and blood, doesn't that mean I'm more susceptible to damage?"

"Not necessarily. True your flesh is less durable then the synthetic polymers that composed the outer layers of your body, but your skeleton is made out of a specially made polymer, it's over a full three magnitudes stronger then titanium. Combined with your regenerative capabilities, this body is far more enduring then your previous one. Now getting back to your weapon outlines. Obviously you cannot teleport a weapon directly into one of your arms, as your previous cannon and blade weapons did, for that would cause extreme damage not only to your skeleton, but also to your biological components. So you now have two blades, one on each arm and housed in your wrist pieces."

Ryan held up KOS-MOS's left arm, and pointed to her wrist bands.

"They can each be extended to three separate lengths, the first at thirty centimeters, the second at sixty, and at maximum, ninety centimeters. The blade is sheathed in energy, meaning it can cut through most substances. Your cannon system has been upgraded, making it much lighter and far more powerful. It will need to be transferred onto your left arm, connecting to the blade housing and enclosing your fist."

KOS-MOS' eyes had stopped hurting and her vision had returned to normal… well, quite far from normal actually. Her vision was at least a dozen times stronger then her previous body, which put her at least several hundred times that of a normal humans. She could see the texture on the wall on the other side of the dull monotone room. There was a curious azure platform on the floor in the far left corner. Besides that, there were just a few panels and consoles here and there.

"What's that platform over there?"

Ryan looked puzzled. "It's just a standard transfer plate."

"You mean it can transfer, even living organisms?"

"Well du… Oh right, from your time, you still used the U.M.N., so you couldn't transfer living things. Well, this thing can transfer to anywhere in the ship. All though there are still corridors, this is far more effective."

"I'd imagine."

"So, let's go to your quarters, shall we?"

"Quarters?"

"Your domicile, living spa…."

"No, I know what quarters are, It's just...," she paused.

"What?"

"My accommodation has always been a lab not unlike the one where I awoke."

"First time for everything right?"

_Shion would have said something like that._ KOS-MOS became very solemn. _It looks like she never arrived at Lost Jerusalem, other wise none of this would have happened. Or perhaps there wasn't anything there to unite the human race as Yeshua had thought._ She felt Mary's consciousness resonant at the thought of chaos. _Even after six…wait, nine thousand now, she still has feelings for him. Love is something that I won't soon understand. At least, not love in that sense. At any rate, it's still possible that Shion did reach 'Earth.'_ "Was Lost Jerusalem ever found?"

She received a quizzical look from Ryan, "Lost… Jerusalem?"

"Earth… the birth place of the human race."

"I guess not, I've never heard of it."

"Have you ever heard of a woman named Shion Uzuki?"

"No…."

_I'd expect Shion would have taken the Elsa and the others_.

"What about a ship called the Elsa?"

"Again, never heard of it. Sorry."

"Is there a database I can access then?"

"Before Kyrana was destroyed, they uploaded the entire Conglomerate database onto this ship. Maybe you could find something there?"

"Where can I access it?"  
"Well, you don't have the direct interface equipment of your previous body, so you'll have to read it from the terminal in your room just like the rest of us humans." Ryan pointed at the shimmering blue transfer pad.

"I'm not human."

Ryan smiled at her "You're close enough."

KOS-MOS stepped onto the pentagonal glowing pad, and several holographic options appeared. She put her finger through the one that said 'Domicile' and the room vanished in a blinding flash. The new room appeared in a similar glare that faded as suddenly as it had come. It was just as dull as the lab. There was a bed with white sheets and bland grey bedspread, some smokey colored chairs around a black table where the turquoise holo-terminal resided. KOS-MOS walked over and looked out the window, which was stunningly beautiful. There was a fantastic crimson nebula which spanned across an incredible starscape. There was a nearby world banded with a luminous set of rings and two enchanting moons, directly contrasting the un-imaginative accommodation. She hoped they would be able to stay there for a while, it was quite the view. KOS-MOS fell into an almost trance gazing off into the cosmos.

_It's so beautiful. So much more vibrant, and colourful then the abyss I fell asleep in. I was… I was afraid. Afraid of what might happen… afraid of how things would turn out. If what Ryan said was true, then the universe has fallen into an even worse state of being then before… hundreds of trillions… dead after a thousand years of war. This isn't how things were supposed to turn out… this isn't why I gave up my life. This isn't why I went to sleep… but maybe this is the dawn that has awoken me. Yeshua had said that there were still things we needed to do… I thought for a time that he had just told me that so I wouldn't despair… but it appears that's not the case. Shion's been dead for thousands of years already… but… maybe she had a good end and everything I did wasn't in vain._

KOS-MOS turned back, towards the holo-screen on the ebony table. She stepped over, sat down in one of the dingy chairs and began to examine the blue and green display. She found the database and opened it, sending the main screen to the background and a new holographic window with a text box manifested itself; it was titled query. KOS-MOS entered in 'Shion Uzuki' and hit search, no results. Un-phased, she typed in 'Elsa'. Six hits appeared, the Elsa II through VII; _they must have had a lot of ships to name in three thousand years. _She selected 'Elsa II' from the list causing the previous window to vanish and another one emerged. A picture of the elegant swan herself appeared in the top left corner. The document was large, and detailed everything for about six years of history before they met in T.C. 4767. Then in even more context, it outlined all the adventures they had, from Old Miltia to penetrating Abel's Ark. Then the escape form Michtam, which was where they last met. _The Elsa used the last open U.M.N. column to transfer to just within sensor range of the Dammerung, barely managing to escape the dimensional shift that engulfed all of Michtam space. They were picked up by the massive space colony, unloaded their passengers, and then departed no sooner then they had arrived to search for Lost Jerusalem. Having only sublight drive systems, it was a bold venture into the unknown that no one had attempted before_.

KOS-MOS's face began to contort, for she knew what was coming. Yet she forced herself to read the last sentence of that paragraph. _Unfortunately it was a doomed journey, for the Elsa II was destroyed three years after beginning their fated death march._ Her eyes swelled up as she ripped her eyes from the screen. Her head fell as KOS-MOS's first tear rolled down her cheek.


	2. Apocryphal Hope

Well, I want to thank everyone for the wonderful reviews of chapter 1. I didn't know I was that talented… but I hope chapter 2 will measure up.

Chapter 2: Apocryphal Hope

_Hope, one of the crowning jewels of humanity's emotional array, something they feel is necessary for any sentient life. It serves as a weapon of unlimited potential, giving any person the will to drive on, to continue fighting when it seems like all is lost. Sometimes, the outcome of a seemingly doomed situation can be something completely different, simply because one person refuses to give up hope. But this can also be a weakness, for when everything has perished, false hope can take effect; the hope that things will turn out alright, however nightmarish the situation is. This can be torture; false hope can destroy a person by causing them to pursue a goal long past failure, and wind up worsening the situation and causing even more pain to themselves and those around them._

With this in mind, KOS-MOS indulged in the incredibly human emotion; "Maybe she survived…" She wiped the tear away, sat up in her chair and continued reading. After the primary article it went on to ship schematics, statistics and even the colossal debt attached to Mathews. It continued on, but it didn't confirm or deny Shion's demise. After an eternity, she finally encountered the truth that shattered the last vestiges of hope remaining within her, the crew manifest. _Through the Elsa's historic career its crew changed many times aside for Captain Mathews, Navigator Hammer and Pilot Tony. When the Robot Academy moved onboard the Elsa, Professor Haksheen White and his assistant, Scott became permanent members of the crew. The troupe changed again after the Collapse, when they set off for their ill fated journey to try and locate Lost Jerusalem. Mary and Shelly Godwin, Gaignun Kukai Jr., Shion Uzuki and Allen Ridgeley all joined the crew. They traveled for only three years before tragedy befell them. Shion was stabbed through the chest by an assailant unknown, not a month after she had wedded Allen Ridgeley, but only hours before the ship's premature destruction._ Having no logical hope left, KOS-MOS fell back in her seat as her eyes swelled, one tear fell, followed by another. _I should have been there… I could have saved them. If only I could go back…_ Realizing that the only way to fix it, would be the impossible, KOS-MOS buried her face in her hands and began to cry. Her weeping however were interrupted by a communications signal. She answered, but Ryan's voice provided little comfort.

"Hey, I forgot to unlock the seal on your manifest, so I'll come over there and do it, kay?"

KOS-MOS didn't want to say anything because of her shaky voice and her recent tears, but she needed to read the manifest. She covered up her quivering voice marvelously, but certainly not well enough. "Alright."

"Is something wrong?"

She quickly analyzed a number of responses, but right now, she cared little for what he thought. "It's none of your concern."

"Okay…"

The three sided polygon blazed an ivory flash, and Ryan Wells materialized with an emerald holo-pad in hand. He shifted his head towards KOS-MOS, but received a view of her azure hair and back; she was facing the computer as if she hadn't even noticed his entry. _He doesn't need to see me like this._ Ryan sauntered over, and placed the holo-pad parallel to the equally phantasmal holo-screen, causing them to merge. An orange window appeared saying 'unlocked', and faded to a jade color, with an image of KOS-MOS up in the top right corner.

"There you go!"

KOS-MOS didn't respond, she didn't want him to look at her, but she failed to realize that this was more conspicuous than if she had merely said 'thanks.' Ryan finally turned his head towards her, at KOS-MOS's dread. His face betrayed his concern after seeing her moist face and swollen eyes, something that she wanted to avoid entirely.

"What's wrong?"

KOS-MOS could here the compassion in his voice, but still didn't want to say anything, he turned her head away, but she slipped; "I…"

Ryan grabbed the chair from the other side of the table, pulled it to within a foot of KOS-MOS, and sat down. "Your friend didn't meet the fate you had hoped, huh."

_He certainly is intuitive. Perhaps…_ She slowly turned her head back towards him, keeping her sight low, until she looked up into Ryan's knowing eyes. "Shion… she was my creator, and my closest friend. It was part of my original programming to protect her at all costs… I rescued her so many times, but, it was all in vain. While I slumbered in deep space, she…." Another tear found its way out of her eye. KOS-MOS reached to wipe it, but Ryan caught it before her, and cleared it away. She was startled, but pleased at his reaction… _No one's done that before, but, I've never cried before either._

Ryan's head sank for a moment, and then he looked back up into her curious but hurting rose colored eyes. "I know what it's like to lose a loved one… to be unable to help. My home world was destroyed by the Remnant, my entire family, and my beloved… gone."

"I've never had a family… only my friends." KOS-MOS stood up, and slowly made her way back over to the window. Folding her arms, she once again let the surreal scenery captivate her. This time however, she noticed the impending doom of the elegant world below_. That nebula… it was created by a supernova, only a few hundred years ago. The nebula continues to expand, it will eventually envelope this entire star system. The gravity of this world will attract billions of tons of hydrogen and space dust, eventually crushing the planet._ "I was built as a weapon, but I couldn't even protect those that I love."

Ryan had slipped right up beside KOS-MOS. He placed a caring arm around her shoulder, and moved closer. "You can't blame yourself, you can't protect everyone."

_Why is he doing this?_ As confused as she was, she couldn't deny the comfort of his warmth. "Then what purpose do I serve now? Am I merely a weapon to destroy?"

"Perhaps, but if that's all you are, then wouldn't your friends have used you as one?"

"Does it matter now? They're all gone."

"You willing to make new friends?"

"I…" KOS-MOS was baffled by this statement, she would never have imagined making new friends, it was strange. She leaned in towards Ryan, and focused on the scenery once again. She realized something new again; _Even though that world is doomed, it will collect enough gas to compress the core, and eventually start fusion, resulting in a star. When this happens, what started off as a planet, will transform into something a billion times as radiant and powerful_. But reality smashed her in the face. _What am I doing, I only met Ryan hours ago. I can't trust him. Shion's always told me what to do and who to trust, how can I trust someone I know almost nothing about? _She wrenched herself out of Ryan's grasp, and stayed facing the window a few feet away from him. "I should read the manifest…"

Discouraged, but taking the hint, Ryan sighed. "Yeah, you're right. I'll see you later?"

KOS-MOS didn't respond.

"Uh… yeah." His form was whisked away by the fantastic ghost known as teleportation.

KOS-MOS took a deep breath. _I can't get attached to someone new… not someone I have just met. Regardless… no one will ever be as important to me as Shion._ _Shion_… another tear took form, and ran down her cheek, as if trying to escape her sorrow. She let this one go. _Why did I let that one fall? I don't know..._ But once it had dripped onto the floor, she wiped the trail off her skin… Flesh... something so new to me… _I wish… I could embrace Shion… her warmth… feel it for once, the same way that she could feel mine, and I wouldn't be just a cold machine to her... but that won't happen. I better make use of the now, like I said to Ryan, I should read the manifest. _She slowly stepped back towards the dismal grey chair, sat down and stared at the screen. The document was enormous, at least a million words. KOS-MOS got started.

It was all very bizarre, for she knew the human physiology well, but to read about her own systems in a biological sense, it was alien to her. As she read, she realized how much stronger she was now. She reached a section containing statistics, and was amazed. She could apply five hundred kilograms of pressure per square centimeter of grip at maximum. Her new body was now capable of punching with a force of eleven metric tons of pressure per square centimeter. 2 She was down right shocked at the force she could deliver at maximum with a standard round house kick; sixty tons per square centimeter. 3 _My internal skeleton must be incredible if it can deliver blows of this magnitude without it buckling. _ Eventually she got to her weapon manifest, which intrigued her further. She saw details on power output, usage and other such on all the weapons Ryan had mentioned, but there were some others that were entirely new. _Perhaps he was merely outlining the weapon upgrades I had received, leaving out the new systems. _KOS-MOS discovered that she had a concussion generator within her, it could emit a compression wave strong enough to disintegrate a person at point blank range and its effective radius was one hundred meters before the wave degenerates into a gust of air. Another was her cannon's beam variant. It could fire a starship grade piercing beam at the target, easily able to vaporize most metals without difficulty. Next was her Hilbert Effect; at ultra wide range, KOS-MOS could materialize all Gnosis within 1 million kilometers, without an amplifier. 4 _I thought that the Gnosis had all been taken by Nephilim? I'll have to ask Ryan…_

The most interesting section of the document was also the largest. Nanobots. They composed thirty percent of her blood, and are capable of reconstructing cells at an astonishing rate. Her regenerative capabilities are almost on par with Albedo's, even if she couldn't restore limbs. But the nanobots serve so much more of a purpose then just a healing factor. As she read on, KOS-MOS discovered just how reliant on these little machines she was. The oxygen and nutrients her cells require is thousands of times higher then that of a human's, a quota far higher then a standard circulatory system could even dream of fulfilling. Her blood was one hundred times as efficient as regular red blood cells, but that still leaves her at a dramatic loss. The nanites make up for the difference by functioning as super powered hemoglobin. _I see why Ryan told me not to use any of my advanced combat systems until I had fully adapted to my new body. If I over worked myself and consumed to much energy, the nanites would lose power and shut down, putting me into shock, and possibly death._ Almost excited by her new capabilities, she momentarily forgot about her tragedy.

That didn't last long however. KOS-MOS once again remembered Shion; _This doesn't seem real… it seems like she's still alive somehow. I'd always started up when Shion was in danger… the first time I awoke was to save her. Why didn't I start up as I always had? I should have awakened, I would have awakened if she had been in danger, she can't be dead. Shion must still be alive. _KOS-MOS gained a glimmer of hope, but a futile one. She realized how impractical false hope was; her logical nature slaughtered the hope mercilessly. _It has been thirty-two hundred years. She would have died three thousand, fifty years ago from old age, based on average life expectancy from the time. Even if she had survived the destruction of the Elsa, Shion would still have been dead for over three thousand years._

KOS-MOS felt drained, thus her first instinct was to recharge. However she quickly realized that she must actually sleep, rather then power down and plug herself in. She got to her feet once again, and gingerly walked over to the bland grey bed. She removed her wrist bound blade coverings, her head gear. Next were her black gloves, then her boots, followed by her body suit. Not having undergarments, she climbed into the cold hard bed, completely exposed. Removing her outfit was something else foreign to her. Previously it had been part of her exo-skeleton, but now she appeared completely anatomically correct, almost human. She placed her head on the soft maverick pillow, and tried to sleep, but again, she had never even imagined how to fall asleep on her own. _How does one fall asleep? There is no deactivation code, nor a power down command._ She lied there for some time, before her thoughts drifted to the images she had scene before she awakened earlier that day. The destruction of the Elsa was burned into her memory, and it began to haunt her thoughts. For at least an hour, she just laid there, dwelling on the nightmare. She played it through her head again and agian, from the Elsa's burning hulk to the fiery explosion, just before she awoke to see Ryan. _Ryan Wells… perhaps a new friend wouldn't be quite as bad as I thought... _ With the lingering thought of a new friend, KOS-MOS coasted of into the unconscious.


	3. Flights of Fancy

Hey everyone, I decided to add a preface to this chapter since it's actually been a Year and a half since I've updated the story, and I know that I have some loyal fans out there, so I feel you all deserve an explanation as to why it took so long. So here goes: I joined the Official Xenosaga Forums a little over a year and a half ago because I was severely depressed at KOS-MOS' demise. That's also when I decided to write this. However, I met a woman 2 weeks after I joined… and I fell in love with her, and she fell for me. For the first few months of our relationship, we communicated solely through the forums, and she was also the biggest fan of this fan fiction when I started it. However, I spent most of the time holding our relationship and stopped working on this story. But, the relationship fell apart and I lost a piece of my soul. Because our relationship started falling apart months before it actually ended, and we met on the Xenosaga Forums in a way, because KOS-MOS had such a bad ending, I had a hard time working on this at all. The emotional connection to the story and to Xenosaga was just to painful. But I eventually built up the motivation and got started again. I can safely say that no one will have to wait another year and a half for another chapter. Enjoy!!

Chapter 3: Flights of Fancy

_I have to find…. Someone, anyone!!_

Sweat poured down her face, blood gushed out of the numerous cuts and slashes. The frantic sprint away from the solitude seared her lungs. The endless running... her boots had long since disintegrated from the coarse rocky desert. KOS-MOS tripped again, crying out as a razor-sharp stone cleaved a gash from wrist to elbow, spilling ever more gore. Clenching her teeth and enduring the agony, she commanded herself to run again. Tears continued to cascade over her ever so delicate skin, flowing into a steam that stained the air. In her hysteria, the raw muscle protruding from the bottom of her feet meant nothing. She just needed to find someone, anyone.

_I don't want to be alone! Someone!! PLEASE!! ANYONE!!_

Endless rocks everywhere she turned; darkness, stones, stars… but not a single living being. KOS-MOS launched off again in a desperate search to find anyone. She caught her foot on another rock, gouging out flesh and bone alike. She careened into the vicious teeth of the unforgiving landscape and lacerated her entire body. She struggled to get up, but the damage was too great. Blood was pumping out, by now she was in a pool of crimson. With nothing left, she buried her face into her shredded hands, pairing blood and tear.

"Someone…. Please…. Help me. Find me, please! Please…. Please please please…. Someone…. Anyone…" KOS-MOS cried, but her pleas went unheard as the cold dark desert enveloped her.

KOS-MOS launched out from the bed, hyperventilating. Her perspiration covered her exposed body and tears drenched not only her face and hair, but her neck and chest as well as the pillow. Bewildered, KOS-MOS' fiery eyes shot from one object to the next, grounding herself in reality. _A nightmare…. _She used the grey blanket she had kicked off sometime during the terror in an attempt to wipe down the salty fluid from her face, a failed attempt. _Why won't they stop? Why don't the tears stop?_ The memories of the nightmare and the vast agonizing loneliness assaulted her. As she replayed the awful experience, she instinctively brought her knees to her chest and huddled into a small ball. For some reason, it brought a minuscule sense of comfort. _Running…. So much running. What was I running from? I was running away from solitude itself… I was trying to find someone… anyone… _The flow of tears turned into out right sobs as she realized just how alone she was. Everything she had ever known, everyone she had ever known…. They were all dead. It was all a memory. It was all in the past.

After a few minutes of crying, a tiny chime went off on the holographic console. KOS-MOS glanced at the turquoise screen and identified that someone was attempting to contact her. _I don't want to talk to anyone right now. _She turned to look out the window, but the spectacular view from the previous night was no longer visible. The morning was dismal and grey; no spectacular sunrise, no dramatic sky. In fact, the only indication that it was actually morning was the time on the holopannel; 9:24, AST. KOS-MOS glanced around and located a washroom in the far wall. She hauled herself out of bed and gingerly walked towards the sink. Upon arrival, she washed down her face and dried it off with the nearby towel, but the mirror caught her attention. Her reflection stared back at her, the swollen eyes; the pain in those eyes. KOS-MOS had seen it before so many times in Shion. Another tear attempted to make its way out, but KOS-MOS refused.

"No more."

She wiped down her face a second time before returning to the primary area of her living quarters. She moved towards her outfit and followed through with returning her garments to her body, just in time to get the ping of another message. She placed a finger through the ghostly screen and a young woman piped up.

"It's true! We really found you!"

The girl's rose colored hair fluttered as she jumped up and down with excitement. KOS-MOS simply raised an eyebrow.

"I mean… uhhm… well, you see, I love history and I read all about you and the others. Your story has fascinated me for years and to actually know that we found you and that you're alive and here on this ship!! You must be hungry, get dressed and then meet me in the Mess Hall!!"

The holo message cut out. _Interesting, I guess I am hungry, that must be what I'm feeling._ After momentarily basking in the new sensation, KOS-MOS stood up, fixed the sheets and looked out the window. The loss of the fantastic starscape was slightly unsettling. _I miss the view._ Nonetheless, she walked over to the transfer pad. The ghostly holo screen appeared and KOS-MOS looked over the available options and located Mess Hall. She put her finger through the selection and the blaze of light dissolved the room to construct a far larger room, one considerably bigger than even the Elsa's hanger. The ceiling was only a meter higher then that of her domicile and a much nicer blue carpet covered the floor. The expanse was almost like an amphitheater however the kitchen was inside a large circular bar in the middle, surrounded by rows of tables and chairs. It was relatively devoid of populace except for about ten people; the place was easily equipped to seat five hundred. The menu was a large holographic billboard above the bar, and she could make out the entries from where she stood, but she didn't know what any of them were, nor did she have a chance to ponder on them. The woman's blue eyes gleamed with admiration and awe as she approached.

"I can't believe I'm actually looking at the real KOS-MOS! It is really you right?"

"Yes, I'm KOS-MOS." She said coldly.

Dian giggled excitedly. "Hehe… you're my hero you know that?"

KOS-MOS again raised an eyebrow. "No, I didn't."

"Hehe… umm…. I'm Sho Dian." She blushed in awe of being in the presence of someone she respected so greatly. KOS-MOS greeted that respect with a good mannered smile.

"Well then, pleased to meet you Sho."

"Actually, Sho is my surname. It's an ancient tradition in my family. My name is Dian."

KOS-MOS corrected herself and smiled again. "Oh, I apologize, pleased to meet you Dian."

Dian glanced at the kitchen in the center of the large room. "Ok KOS-MOS, let's get some food in that new stomach of yours." Dian began to lead KOS-MOS down the primary aisle towards the center drawing stares from most of the men, and some of the women as well.

One of the men whistled and shouted; "Hey there pretty lady! How bout you let me calibrate that gorgeous little pussy of yours!"

That section of the room hushed as the small crowed awaited her response. Dian was shocked. KOS-MOS was hardly offended, rather, she decided to utilize a response she had heard one of the engineers at First R&D use, with a slight twist. "I am very sorry sir, but judging from you hand and feet size, you would not be able to successfully utilize my functions."

The silence remained for only a moment as they computed what she just had said, then the group with the jerk burst out laughing. He slunk back down as his friends ridiculed him. Dian giggled and led KOS-MOS towards the elegant marble and wood bar. The leather seat sticking to her exposed thighs when she sat down was another sensation that she was entirely unaccustomed too. She shifted in her seat a few times and made a face before looking up to see one of the chefs standing right in front of her; she was young, not out of her twenties it seemed. Freckles were present and she had a well carved face, but her frame was largely unobservable due to her white chef's coat. She kindly introduced herself. "Good Job! I haven't seen anyone shut Wes down like that in years. I'm Melony."

"Hello Melony, I'm KOS-MOS."

"That was pretty awesome KOS-MOS. I'm impressed." Dian added. She smiled as KOS-MOS glanced back at the degenerate. His little group was still poking jokes at him, causing him to descend into a dark mental pit. KOS-MOS' beautiful cerulean hair cascaded when she turned back towards Melony.

"He doesn't appear intoxicated, is he mentally handicapped?"

Melony and Dian shared a giggle. "I wish, but unfortunately, he's just a pig. Every girl on this ship has had a run in with him at least once." Melony lamented.

"Yep. Even me, I gave him something to remember though. I got in trouble for busting his arm, but it was worth it" Dian proudly admitted. "You would think that after trying it on the captain, he would have learned. But no sir! I guess getting zapped with a few thousand volts isn't' what it used to be. "

Dian rolled her eyes just as Melony chirped in again. "So you two want something?"

Dian pondered for a moment before deciding on her favorite. "Hmm, I'll have the spinach and feta pizza." She looked to KOS-MOS. "What do you want?"

KOS-MOS responded with a blank stare; "I don't know. I've never eaten anything before."

"Why don't you try what Dian's having for now KOS-MOS?" Melony suggested.

"Good idea!"

"That's acceptable." KOS-MOS approved following Dian's agreement.

"One spinach and feta pizza, coming up!" Melony turned around to get cooking.

KOS-MOS seemed puzzled. "Dian, this ship has technology for more incredible then anything I'm used too. Why does food need to be cooked, can't it simply be synthesized?"

"Of course, but this ship has some fantastic chefs, so typically just the raw materials are synthesized. Plus, a lot of times people have nothing to do, so it's a good way for people to occupy their time. Most of the chefs cook as a hobby, plus there's nothing like a nice home cooked meal."

KOS-MOS gives a slight nod and stayed quiet for a several minutes. Dian was the one to break the silence; "Do you know Ryan Wells?" she asked.

"Ryan Wells? Yes, he was the first person I saw when I woke up yesterday."

Dian grinned at her old friend. "Awesome! Did you know that he's also part of the command staff of this ship?"

"I didn't. How large is the crew?"

"There's about five hundred people, give or take, I don't know exactly."

KOS-MOS' curiosity strikes again; "How big is the ship?"

"Fourteen thousand meters! It's pretty huge."

KOS-MOS raised an eyebrow. "A crew of five hundred is small for such a large ship."

"Yep, but the Vanguard could run with a crew of just six. It's actually quite amazing."

"Indeed, that is quite spectacular." KOS-MOS couldn't help but agree. A ship that large running with a crew of six would have been completely unheard of in her time.

Dian pointed behind KOS-MOS. "Hey look who comes now!"

KOS-MOS swivels her seat in order to view the direction Dian pointed. Ryan and a girl who seemed to be hardly out of her teens were approaching. Her long black hair framed her fair, alluring skin. She was quite slender and relatively small, being only shoulder height to Ryan. Again several eyes followed her in, but apparently Wes hadn't recovered from his latest defeat and made no attempt at a futile come on. Her most striking feature, however were her eyes; one azure, one violet; this intrigued even KOS-MOS. Ryan and the girl sat down on KOS-MOS' left. Ryan smiled at KOS-MOS and gave both her and Dian a warm greeting. "Good morning KOS-MOS, morning Dian!"

"Good morning Ryan." KOS-MOS replied. Unfortunately, that reply smashed KOS-MOS in the head with a flashback. _That's… that was Shion and mine's signature greeting._

"_Good morning KOS-MOS." _Shion's voice echoed inside her.

_Good morning Shion._

KOS-MOS pushed the memory away before she became emotional again.

"KOS-MOS…?" Ryan waved a hand in KOS-MOS' face.

"Sorry, I was remembering times past." KOS-MOS apologized. _Long past…_

"Oh, I see." Ryan's understanding tone offered a small comfort. "Well, anyway this is Katrina. She's been my best friend for some time now and the best fighter pilot on this ship."

Katrina giggled and blushed. "Hello KOS-MOS! Nice to meet you!" Her voice was high pitched and adorable, most people would likely guess she was only twelve if it hadn't for her fully developed chest.

KOS-MOS returned Katrina's shy grin with a tender smile. "The same to you Katrina."

As if on cue, Melony arrived with the pizza. Ryan balked at Dian's choice of breakfast. "You're going to eat that for breakfast? That's awful! You need good old fashioned bacon, eggs and pancakes."

Melony laughed. "Same as usual then I take it Ryan?"

Ryan sounded back with passionate enthusiasm. "Of course!"

Melony turned to Katrina, who pondered her choice of breakfast for a moment. "I'll have…. Umm…. I'll have the same actually."

"Alright then! Off to the kitchen!"

Melony returned to her kitchen to prepare the new orders. Dian merely shook her head at Ryan's comment. "You have no sense of adventure, pizza for breakfast is perfect!"

Ryan rolled his eyes in disagreement. "Bagh."

Dian and Katrina laughed. KOS-MOS smiled, but not really understanding the humor.

"Alright KOS-MOS, try the best pizza in the history of the universe, Spinach and feta!!" proclaimed Dian.

Dian handed a slice to KOS-MOS and exuberantly chomps into her own portion. KOS-MOS observed Dian's enthusiastic bite and gingerly took a bite off the tip of her slice. Fascinated by the new sensations, she chews for a few moments before swallowing and deciding that it was thoroughly unpleasant. KOS-MOS' face contorted a little.

Dian looks to KOS-MOS hopefully. "So? Do you like it?"

KOS-MOS responded apologetically. "I don't think so."

Dian was shocked. "What?!"

Ryan laughed triumphantly. "HAHA, I told you. Wait till the pancakes come, you'll like them, I'm sure."

"You strike me as someone who would like strawberries." Katrina interjected.

Ryan pondered for a moment before nodding in agreement and hollering at the busy chef. "Melony!"

Melony gracefully whirled around on the ball of her foot in order to face Ryan.

"Can you bring KOS-MOS some strawberries?" Ryan asked.

"One sec!" Melony whips back to the counter, then swirls around again to bring back a small bowl of strawberries. KOS-MOS curiously picks one up and examines it like a child examining a never before seen widget.

"You going to try it?"

"I just put it in my mouth?" KOS-MOS inquired.

"Well… and chew it obviously." Katrina giggled.

KOS-MOS smiled back with her reply. "Of course." She popped the succulent red berry into her mouth and masticated it inquisitively. As the juices burst inside her mouth, her eyes lit up a little. "That is far more pleasant then the 'pizza'"

Ryan ecstatically gave Katrina a high five.. "Score one for Kat!!"

Katrina throws her hands up in celebration. "WOO HOO!!"

"Har har." Dian playfully frowns and continues eating her pizza. KOS-MOS smiles but raises an eyebrow, more confused then anything else. She digests a few more strawberries while Dian, Ryan and Katrina banter back and forth in a manor reminiscent of Allen, Togashi and Shion. KOS-MOS smiles at the memories it reminded her of. At the time, observing the brilliant engineers that designed her didn't have any logical significance; however she did it regardless. Now, KOS-MOS is remarkably thankful that she did, for it's one of the all too few memories left to her.

"PANCAKES!!" Katrina clapped excitedly at her sizable breakfast Melony brought before her, and the extra plate she carried in foresight. Ryan and Katrina each contributed a pancake, slice of bacon and egg for KOS-MOS to sample. She examined the method Katrina and Ryan used to prepare their pancakes with butter, strawberry and blueberry syrup respectively. KOS-MOS spreads the butter in the same fashion, selects the strawberry syrup, pours a small quantity on, and tastes the small portion she cut away. After pondering for a moment, she added additional strawberry syrup and takes another bite.

"That's better." KOS-MOS states victoriously.

Ryan laughed at the excessive amount of syrup on KOS-MOS' pancakes and Dian raised an eyebrow. "That's just wrong. You drowned them!"

"Hey hey, let her use as much syrup as she wants!" Ryan stated in her defense.

Some syrup dribbled down KOS-MOS chin. She tried to wipe it off, but just made a mess. Ryan cracked up laughing again. Even KOS-MOS couldn't help but giggle a little at herself. Dian procures a napkin and wiped the syrup off before she contaminates anything else with the red goo. Ryan was quite pleased at KOS-MOS' contagious grin.

"Thank you."

"No problem."

The group finishes up their breakfast. KOS-MOS decides that she didn't like the sunny side up egg, but liked the bacon. Katrina looks to KOS-MOS after wiping her own face. "We were wondering if you wanted to join us for a flight sim!"

KOS-MOS raised an eyebrow curiously; "Oh?"

"Yeah, a simulation to see how good a pilot you are!" Ryan clarifies.

Dian arrogantly added. "She's a fantastic pilot! Didn't you ever read what she's done?"

"Umm…. No…." Katrina admitted sheepishly.

"Well, she flew the E.S. Dinah with skill that no one could match!"

"Wow an E.S.? Really? Those things are rare. Only 10 or so in the galaxy I think. Rumor has it that Tirith wants to steal some from the Remnant!"

_What? The Vessels of Anima are gone, how can there be E.S.' in this time? Did something happen to Yeshua or do they simply use the same name?_

"Yup, she might even be a better pilot then you Katrina." With Katrina's skill, such an accusation wasn't something to be taken lightly.

Ryan seemed to take offence and stalwartly defended Katrina; "That would be hard to do Dian, Katrina's the best pilot on this ship."

"Maybe so, but…."

"I'll do it." KOS-MOS interrupts.

Katrina's eyes brightened up. "Really?! YAY!"

KOS-MOS smiled. Katrina leaped to her feet, grabbed KOS-MOS' hand and tugged her off the seat. Katrina giggled as she pulled KOS-MOS across the room and onto a transfer pad. The mess hall melted away to reveal another circular room with thirty pods that appeared similar to her old' maintenance chambers. A tall man in an emerald coat looks KOS-MOS over before greeting them.

"Found someone else to fly a sim with Kat?"

"Yep!" Katrina bubbled.

He looks around, noticing someone missing. "Is Ryan coming?"

"Of course, he should be here any minute. Just set up a standard test course so we can see what KOS-MOS has got!"

A confused look made its way onto the man's face. "KOS-MOS? That's an odd name."

"Well I used to be a mechanical android, and KOS-MOS is the acronym I had. So I've decided to keep that name to define myself." A flashback of that defining moment where she defied Wilhelm materialized for a moment.

"Alright then. Well, get comfortable. When the pods close, you'll be fastened in and connected to the program."

Three pods open. Katrina positioned herself inside one, KOS-MOS in another. The black cushion was comfortable and KOS-MOS identified the visor in a compartment. _The manifest said that I have a connection system in my headdress. _With a simple thought, the crystalline device lowered over her eyes in a fashion reminiscent of the visor T-elos had. The visor didn't block her vision; rather it enhanced it with a HUD displaying a wide array of information. There were targeting scanners, injury assessments, atmospheric composition, even little things like the energy output of the pod closing around her. Her normal vision melted away as she was plunged into what looked remarkably similar to an encephalon dive. Her vision returned as a gargantuan hanger materialized around her with Katrina to her left. Her violet and azure form-hugging jumpsuit accentuated her features and matched her unique eyes.

The hanger itself was massive. It was at least twice the size of the Durandal's dock, not including the honeycomb of star fighter hangers scattered around the multiple levels. Katrina pointed to one of the nearby hangers and dashed towards it motioning for KOS-MOS to follow. They arrived in a hanger with the only three elegant ships in the entire docking bay. One was again, sapphire and amethyst, another was black and white, but the last was just a simple grey. Katrina grabbed KOS-MOS and hauled her towards the plain colored craft.

"Ok, KOS-MOS. This is the Zeal industries CT-80000, the Dark Angel. It is the most advanced star fighter ever produced by mankind. It is so fast and maneuverable that it would kill a person if it wasn't for the gel." Katrina beamed. "Once you're inside, the system will calibrate to your body weight and neural patterns. Then it will fill the cockpit with a transparent gel that can absorb up to 300 Gs of force. All the ships controls other then weapons fire and ejection are controlled by will. It does have all the manual controls incase something goes wrong with the neural interface. I'll explain what weapons it has later, so for now hop in and follow me!"

KOS-MOS nods. "Understood."

"See you when we get back!" she chirps one last time before bolting to her beautifully colored fighter. KOS-MOS turned around and griped the cold handle bars that extended as she approached. The ship responded to her presence almost as if it were alive, as such the cockpit opened the moment she reached the top of the ladder. KOS-MOS swung a leg over and settled into the unexpectedly comfortable seat.

"Identify: Pilot."

KOS-MOS raised any eyebrow at the emerald glow that just spoke. "KOS-MOS."

"Pilot: KOS-MOS. Registering synaptic signature; Complete. Plotting neural kinetics; Complete. Engaging synaptic commands; Complete. CT-80000 Dark Angel, registry number VSFC-9457, ready for startup."

_Let's try this. Startup now._

"Command confirmed. VSFC-9457 primary engine; Engaged, Secondary Engine starting up now; Engaged, Power systems; Active. Welcome aboard KOS-MOS, would you like the piloting tutorial?"

Katrina's bubbly voice chirped in over the com system; "Don't bother with the Tutorial KOS-MOS. If you've piloted an E.S. then you should be familiar with piloting a craft by will. Just do the same as you would for one of them. Unless I'm wrong, your visor is all you need, but you should use the air mask just so you don't inhale the gel.

"Understood Katrina."

"Skipping Tutorial. Sealing cockpit; Complete. Engaging safety Gel…"

A completely transparent liquid seeps through the floor of the cockpit. Fortunately, the surprising warmth successfully purges the aversion of an expected icy chill. The surface stops rising just after it moves over KOS-MOS' shoulders.

"Please equip your visor and face mask."

She inspects the portion of the cockpit not yet submerged and spots the face mask in the ceiling. She once again engages the visor while she equips the facemask.

"Thank you."

The Gel continues to pour in and completely fills the cockpit. KOS-MOS gazes around and realizes that Katrina is already out of the hanger.

"Come on slow poke!" Katrina playfully pestered.

"Sorry, I'm on my way!" Just like the E.S., the large fighter responded to her will and blasted out of the hanger at many times the speed KOS-MOS expected. She pulls to the side just in time to avoid smashing into the wall and rocketed out of the hanger.

"Nice exit." She sarcastically commented. "You in one piece?"

KOS-MOS smiled. "Yes, I'm fine."

"Ok good. We'll go over weapons later, for now we're just going to run a course. Ryan should be joining us soon, and then that's where the real fun begins." Katrina's giggle exposed her malicious plans. "Anyway, you should see the course on your HUD. We fly towards the planet, arc around, do a loop around its moon then blast towards the sun, arc around it then pass the finish line, a loose asteroid field. Ryan should be meeting us there."

"Understood."

"You really like that word don't you KOS-MOS?" Katrina teased.

KOS-MOS raised an eyebrow, not sure what to make of it. No one has criticized her choice of words before. "Clarify."

"That's the third time you've said 'understood' in the past ten minutes." She pointed out.

"It's the most efficient word for that kind of situation." KOS-MOS replied. _Is it offensive somehow?_ "Is there a problem with saying it?"

KOS-MOS struggled with the concept. "Okie… dokie…?"

Katrina chuckled. "Yes okie dokie. Come on, isn't that funner to say?" she bubbled.

KOS-MOS contemplated the idea for a moment. _Funner?_ "I suppose…"

Katrina laughed yet again. "You're too serious KOS-MOS, laugh a little!"

"I'll try." _I don't see any harm in humoring her._

"Good. Now, it's a race! Beat me if you can!!"

"Under…. Okie…. Dokie?"

Katrina nearly choked with laughter as her fighter disappeared in blur. KOS-MOS' lightning reflexes triggered her craft's drive the instant Katrina vanished and blasted off towards the planet. The ships speed was absolutely astonishing as it took only a matter of minutes to traverse the two million kilometers towards the space born world. The speedometer on her HUD registered a hundred and fifty thousand kilometers per second, half the speed of light.

_This is incredible! The Elsa could travel at similar speeds, but the acceleration of this ship is an order of magnitude higher! _KOS-MOS banked to the left and arcs around the turquoise sphere, permitting its grey satellite to come into view.

"Better slow down when you loop around that moon."

"Understood!" Katrina's craft decelerates allowing it to come back into KOS-MOS' superhuman view. Following Katrina's instruction, KOS-MOS also pulled back and followed Katrina in a loop around the planet. _Being able to pull a turn like that at such a speed is absolutely amazing._ KOS-MOS finds that she has no problem pulling the turn with the craft's amazing maneuverability.

"Ready for something really amazing?"

"Yes!!" KOS-MOS replied enthusiastically.

"Watch this."

Katrina's craft accelerated far beyond the spectacular speed that awed KOS-MOS before. Her jaw nearly drops. Following her lead, she grinds the mental throttle and pushes the Dark Angel to its absolute limit. The ship rattled as it reached only a few percent under the speed of light. At such a speed, KOS-MOS' perception of the outside world was radically altered. Everything ahead of her, including the once yellow sun, is now a bright, contorted blue. Everything seemed to stretch and spiral as the crafts incredible speed seems to distort the very fabric of reality.

"Surprised?"

"Yes! But I'm more surprised that you can still communicate with me at such a phenomenal speed."

"Well, the ships have a temporal dampener to halt the time dilation, and since we're traveling at the same speed, communication isn't that difficult… I'm not exactly sure how that works though."

The sun grew rapidly as they approach the colossal blazing orb. Katrina and KOS-MOS decelerate in unison just as they enter the stars massive corona. Even at that speed, the solar radiation still battered the shield protecting the two small craft. As they close in, the incredible amount of energy surrounding them create white blazing comets that replaced the elegant fighter. The sheer scale of the star and the time it takes to arc around it permits enough damage to cause the alarm to go off.

"Barrier at 25. Please leave the sun's corona." The computer warned.

"Katrina… if we don't pull up soon, we only have a 45 chance of survival."

"You don't believe in luck do you?"

"No, I don't."

"You should, because things don't always work out according to probability."

Katrina continued her flight and pulled even closer to the star.

"Barrier at 10, please evacuate the area immediately!" the computer demanded.

"Katrina!"

"My barrier's at 5! Have a little faith!"

KOS-MOS pulled up and blasted the throttle, launching the ship out of the stars corona just in the nick of time. The barrier drops and KOS-MOS aimed herself at the asteroid field.

"See? What'd I tell ya! If you'd pulled up at 25 you'd have lost a lot worse!"

"I haven't lost yet!" The ship rattled as KOS-MOS gunned the engines to their maximum velocity yet again. As if in response, adrenaline flowed through her new body, amplifying her already incredible senses, increasing her breathing rate, and giving her a feeling, a pleasure she'd never felt before. But Katrina was one step ahead. She was already out of view and heading straight for the asteroid field.

"Katrina! The field is too dense! You only have a 2 chance of survival if you don't slow down when you pass through!" KOS-MOS cautiously decelerated as she approached the asteroid field and just dodged one of the floating rocks.

"That's why you lost! The world doesn't revolve around probability!"

"And that's why you're the best pilot on the ship." Katrina squealed with glee at hearing Ryan's voice radiate through the com system. Having long overshot the asteroid field, she pulled a U-turn and headed back in. KOS-MOS located Ryan's fighter on sensors, maneuvered around a few oversized pebbles and arrived.

"I was watching the race. You're doing far better adapting to your new body then I ever thought possible."

KOS-MOS smiled. "Thank you Ryan. I appreciate the compliment!"

"And your reflexes are amazing too!!" Katrina chirped in. "Once you get familiar with your ship, I think you'll be the best out there!"

"I wouldn't be so sure about that Kat. You are an amazing pilot! Sure KOS-MOS has the whole, you know, super human reflexes and dexterity, but you're still an amazing pilot!"

Katrina giggled.

"Ok down to business. Has Katrina given you the weapons…" Having lost the word, he substitutes it with an appropriate replacement. "…umm, thingy, yet?"

"Thingy?"

Katrina giggled again. "He means tutorial."

"Yeah that!"

"Oh. No she hasn't Ryan."

"Ok, well then get too it Katrina!"

"I was about to until you butted in!"

"Or sure blame it on me."

"You be quiet before I shoot you! You know you can't beat me."

"Ermm, uhh… fine fine, I'll be quiet." Ryan admitted in defeat. KOS-MOS simply smiled and shook her head at the two playing with each other.

"That's what I thought! Alright KOS-MOS. First thing you gotta know is that the weapons aren't controlled synoptically, too much of risk of accidentally shooting something, so that's what the handles you're holding on to are there for. The left trigger fires the left pulse cannon, right the right."

KOS-MOS eyes the triggers and places her fingers on them.

"But you do control the method of fire synoptically... You can fire either single shots, 5 shot bursts or 10 shot bursts with each button press; those modes are semi-automatic. Next you can engage rapid fire and fire a continuous stream of pulse beams at a rate of about 30 per second. At this rate though, the cannons will overheat in 30 seconds and require 1 minute too cool down."

KOS-MOS plays with the firing control and rotates the different firing forms. She vaporizes a few nearby asteroids while she listens.

"Next weapon is the torpedoes. They are 50 gigaton warheads, so needless to say, if one goes off and you're within 10 kilometers, you're toast. The blast radius is 150 kilometers, but the barrier can withstand anything up to 10 kilometers. Capital ship barriers can typically survive 3 or 4 direct hits from these warheads. To fire them, you have to simultaneously press the second trigger on both handles. Your HUD will go red, and you can either press the triggers again to fire the warhead, or wait until you have locked onto a target. Target lock is synaptic, so it usually shouldn't take more then a second to lock onto any target. So you got all that KOS-MOS?"

"Yes I do, thank you Katrina." KOS-MOS' manners were very refreshing for both Katrina and Ryan.

"Ok, so here's what…"

"Hey Ryan! I want to explain how to do the dogfight!" Katrina protested at Ryan's interjection. Ryan simply laughed and submitted.

"Haha, ok fine then, explain it."

Katrina sticks her tongue out at him, even though no one can see it, they all hear it.

"I heard that!"

"Oh suck it up."

"Fine then, I will." Ryan sticks his tongue back at Katrina.

Ryan and Katrina's playful jabs at each other reminded her of Miyuki and Togashi. They were always poking fun at each other, and at Shion or Allen… or both. Now understanding the humor a little better, she smiles remembering some of the times she had noticed Togashi picking on Allen about liking Shion. _ALLEN! _KOS-MOS' eyes lit up._ I should have realized that last night! That's why Shion Uzuki didn't turn up anything; the database said Shion married Allen! She'd be under Shion Ridgeley!_ _When we're done all this, I'm going to see what the database has to say about Shion… even if it doesn't necessarily change her fate._

"KOS-MOS? You listening?"

"Oh, I apologize. I was thinking about something."

"Oh, ok."

Ryan blurted in. "Are you alright?"

"Yes I'm fine." She said coldly.

Katrina's almost angry voice pierced the com link. "Back to the dog fight!" Ok, I'll only say this one more time. No torpedoes cause they're cheap, so just blast the hell out of anyone else! Got it KOS-MOS?"

"Understood."

Katrina rolled her eyes. "Got it Ryan?"

"I'm so taking you down Kat."

"Not this time buddy! 3…" KOS-MOS, Ryan and Katrina all tightened their grips on the controls.

"2…"

Ryan began pumping himself up, ready for the upcoming dogfight.

"1…" Katrina's adrenaline surged through her system in anticipation through her system in anticipation.

"GO!!"

KOS-MOS slammed on the mental throttle and launched the ship towards a nearby asteroid. She banked a hard right and circled around, locking Katrina's purple and blue hull into view. KOS-MOS let the cannons loose in rapid fire and pelted Katrina's shield with cerulean bolts. Katrina pulled up and looped around an asteroid; KOS-MOS couldn't slow down in time to make the same turn, and so she turns to the left just in time to see Ryan's black and white hull unleash a spray into her own barrier as they whiz past each other. KOS-MOS dipped the nose of her craft straight down and rolled the craft. She dodged an Asteroid and looped around to see the fireball that was Ryan's craft.

"DAMN IT!! I thought I had you that time. I'll just wait here in the hanger for you two."

KOS-MOS fired single shots in an attempt to hit Katrina from long range, but with no success. She easily outmaneuvered the shots and came flying straight at KOS-MOS cannons ablaze. KOS-MOS barrel rolled and yanked the synaptic control, pulling the fighter right into an asteroid. She blasted the asteroid apart and few through the debris, looped around and locked Katrina in her sights. KOS-MOS opened fire and bombarded Katrina's barrier. She hit the brakes and dropped behind, KOS-MOS tried to shake her again, but with no success. Katrina opens rapid fire and tears through barrier and craft alike.

KOS-MOS appears inside the hanger standing beside Ryan.

"Don't feel bad, no one has been able to beat her in a dog fight. I'm shocked you actually did that good! I've never seen anyone even get one hit off on Kat the first time they flew their fighter."

"I'm glad you think I did well. I did my best." She said plainly.

"That's all that counts in a simulation like this. Unfortunately, Kat always does her best and never goes easy. Ruthless little…"

KOS-MOS couldn't hear what he said when he trailed off. "What?"

Ryan grins playfully. "Oh nothing!"

Katrina's voice squeaks into the com system. "I'm making my approach now, clear the way!"

KOS-MOS and Ryan step to the side, permitting a perfectly executed entry and landing. The two proceeded towards the elegant craft, arriving just as the cockpit opens. Katrina leaps over the side, catches her foot on the side and face plants right into the floor, or would have had Ryan not caught her.

"You know, your clumsiness is far too predictable. I suppose it's a good thing, that way I can catch you." Ryan, while giggling, places Katrina's mumbling form back on her feet. Ryan glances at Katrina with a sly smirk, who responds with a knowing grin. "So KOS-MOS, how would you like to fly one for real?" The mischievous tone of his voice hinted at something less then dignified.

KOS-MOS raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"I was thinking about a raid on a remnant weapons depot."

"But, we can't force you too, we're actually not allowed to." Katrina added.

_She sounds concerned. _KOS-MOS looked out to the stars, then back to Ryan. "When do we leave?"

He beamed with excitement. "How bout now?"

Ryan flipped a switch on his watch causing the simulation to collapse inwards and KOS-MOS was once again in the steel cocoon. She put herself on her feet as soon as the hatch was open and walked to the center of the room. The other two did the same and joined KOS-MOS in the center of the room.

Ryan pointed to the transfer pad and motioned for the girls to follow. The trio congregated on the cerulean pad and watched Ryan enter the destination for the hanger in the phantasmal console. The hanger materialized and it appeared exactly as it did in the simulation, save for all the different bays and hangers being filled with all sorts of different craft from what appeared to be AMWS to cargo ships to more Dark Angel fighters. However, Ryan and Katrina's fighters were in their corresponding spots in the real world.

"I'll get changed into my flight suit!" Katrina spoke excitedly.

"Me too, we'll just be a minute. Why don't you design your fighter's appearance?"

KOS-MOS looked confused. "Clarify."

Ryan glared playfully at Katrina. "You didn't tell her about the Dark Angel's polyoptical synthetic hull coating?"

"Well, it umm… it never came up!" Katrina coyly declared.

Ryan laughed. "No need to get worked up about it, you were just too excited to teach KOS-MOS how to fly."

Katrina lowered her eyes and smiled. "Yeah, that was it."

Ryan chortled again before turning back to KOS-MOS, whom was simply observing the two of them. "Ok, the Dark Angel has a very special hull that will react to your imaginary imprint. So when you get in, you can activate the neural interface and all you have to do is tell the ship to activate the polyoptical hull, picture how you want the ship to look, and the ship will change its color to exactly what you imagine."

"Intriguing…" KOS-MOS began pondering how she could make use of this. A few images popped into her head of the E.S. Dinah and the E.S. Reuben. _I was always fond of the Dinah. The way it was shaped and colored was appealing._

"Alright, you have fun with that, we'll go get changed. Meet you at the ships!" Ryan said before he and Katrina jogged off towards one of the many compartments in the gigantic hanger. KOS-MOS advanced towards the comparatively dull ashen craft. Identical to the simulator, the handlebar extended as she approached and the cockpit rose when she arrived at the top. She lowered herself in and once again the ship responded to her presence. KOS-MOS followed the same procedure she had done in the simulator and once the pilot identification sequence was complete, she did as Ryan had told her;

"Activate Polyoptical hull."

"Dark Angel Synthetic Polyoptical-customizable hull active." The computer spoke artificially. "Resetting molecular structure. Please imagine the crafts appearance now KOS-MOS."

KOS-MOS closed her eyes. _Alright, I want something meaningful. I don't want it to just look the way it does because I feel like it, I want it to have a purpose. A tribute to someone I knew… Jin perhaps? Jin…_

The memory returned to her vividly, even though it was three thousand years ago, it didn't seem anywhere near that long….

"Kevin…" Shion's pained voice struck a chord deep inside KOS-MOS, but her android forum could never show the infantile emotions. Her brother would be much more suited for helping her. Right on cue, Jin approached her bed. Shion snapped around ferociously once she realized who was there. "Jin? Jin, why? Why didn't you let me go? Why did you get in my way?"

Jin was completely silent, not knowing what to say.

"If I'd gone with Kevin, I might have been able to be happy." The sorrow and regret in her voice made KOS-MOS feel that much worse.

"Do you really think so?" Jin asked, hoping to ground Shion in the reality of the situation.

"What do you know?! You don't know anything about him! I'm

going to die, like Mom. Are you saying you don't care?!"

_He cares Shion, can't you see that?_

Jin grimaced at the notion. "Don't be stupid. No brother wants to see his

sister die."

"Then-then don't interfere. Let me go to Kevin!" Shion desperately pleaded. "Don't take anything else from me!" Blaming Jin for everything having gone wrong in her life, Shion began to fall apart even more.

_Shion, he's done nothing but look out for you and protect you, just as I have._

"Shion!" Knowing full well all he's done to try and help, but his efforts to make Shion see how much he cares go in vain as Shion snaps and tosses him out of the woman's quarters.

"Get out!!"

Jin solemnly turns around, utterly defeated.

"Is it all right for you to leave the room?" KOS-MOS, concerned, queries him as he attempts to leave the room.

"Completely pathetic."

KOS-MOS incorrectly assumes that Jin is referring to Shion. "Currently, Shion's mental balance is in an extremely unstable state. That is the likely cause of her attitude towards you. Given time, she should

return to her original mental state."

"That's not what I mean. I'm pathetic for being unable to help

Shion when she needs me the most." The guilt in his voice sounds all too familiar.

_Why do I feel guilty?_

"I might as well be a stranger! I'm unable to do anything for her as her brother." Jin brutally blames himself for not being able to help, regardless that she is the one blocking him out.

"KOS-MOS, not that I believe the words of that Testament, but it might really be for the best to remove you from Shion. But right now, you are the only one who can save her. Please. Help Shion."

_What can I do?_

_Jin and I were far more alike then anyone realized, imprisoned and unable to truly express how we felt. I'll dedicate the craft to him. It's the least I can do, without him sacrificing his life to help me fight the Gnosis, everything would be lost. _KOS-MOS opened here eyes and a holographic display of the majestic emerald and sapphire colors on the craft slowly rotated. The colors and decals displaying his name a tribute to the mighty Jin Uzuki. _Rest in peace, my friend._

"Nice colors KOS-MOS!" Katrina chimed in. "I didn't expect you to choose green and blue."

"Neither did I, but it looks awesome!" Ryan agreed.

"Thank you. They're the colors of an old friend."

"That name, Jin… that seems oddly familiar."

"You've heard it before?!" KOS-MOS gasped.

"I don't know. I've met a lot of people in my life though, I highly doubt it's the same one."

KOS-MOS' head fell. _Hope is futile._

"Anyway, let's be off!" Katrina chirped in. "Ryan will discuss what we're doing after we're out of the hanger. Follow the same procedures you did as in the simulation KOS-MOS, I've already cleared us for launch."

"Understood."

The Gel filled the compartment just as in the simulation allowing the three regal fighters to take off one by one; starting with Katrina's and ending with Ryan's. Once in space, they blasted off into the abyss, far out of communications range of the Vanguard.

Ryan broke the silence with his instructions. "Alright KOS-MOS. We are going to attack a Remnant refueling and rearming space station fifty six million light years from here."

KOS-MOS was shocked. "In hyperspace that would be a several month journey!"

"Who said we're using hyperspace?" Ryan responded smugly.

KOS-MOS surprise now changed to confusion. "How are we going to traverse the distance without hyperspace?" KOS-MOS asked.

"Dimensional Folding. In this era, interstellar and intergalactic travel is accomplished by 'folding' the 3rd dimension through the 4th, bridging the gap between any two points in normal space. It's far more effective and safer then hyperspace." All you have to do is enter the coordinates into your fighter's nav computer and activate the fold. I'm transmitting the coordinates to you now. Follow Katrina's lead when we start the attack ok?"

"Understood…" _Dimensional folding. That is most certainly impressive._ "Coordinates received."

"Wait!!" Katrina shrieked in.

Ryan was dumbfounded. "Wait what are we forgetting?"

"Call names genius."

"Oh… right. Heh heh…" Ryan admitted, obviously quite embarrassed.

"Ok, KOS-MOS, my call name is Lotus, Ryan's is Paradox. Now we need one for you."

"How bout Kossy?" Ryan suggested clumsily.

"Oh come on Ryan, have some class! Besides, that's too close to her name."

"Fine then, what's your idea?" Ryan's replied with his pride cut down to size.

Katrina pondered for a moment. "How about Angel?"

"Angel?"

_Angel… _"I like it." KOS-MOS spoke up.

"Angel it is then."

"I still liked Kossy…" Ryan pouted.

"Oh quit complaining. Spatial folding in 10 seconds."

KOS-MOS' HUD changed to a bright red as Katrina went through the count down. At one, the space around the three fighters began to contort and crack. The very fabric of space is altered for a moment as the ships move from one side of reality to the other. Space returned to normal, but now in a totally different position.

Ryan spoke up. "Position confirmed. We're in the Tellaya system."

"Umm… Paradox?" Katrina's unusually worried voice revealed that something wasn't quite right.

"Yes Lotus?"

"There's a four thousand meter class ship at the Tellaya facility."

"What?! Damn it! Our weapons can't punch through the shield on a ship like that." Ryan admitted.

KOS-MOS spoke up. "Wouldn't our torpedoes work?"

"They would if we could get close enough to use them. The weapons on a four-thousand meter class ship would pumble us long before we got within range."

_Not at the ships maximum speed._

KOS-MOS pulled off to the side and blasted off as fast as the ship could carry her.

The com signal exploded as Katrina yelled. "Angel!? What the hell are you doing?!"

"I'm taking care of the station." KOS-MOS spoke calmly. "If I fly at maximum speed I can launch five torpedoes in the 0.00034 second window.

"Are you insane?! No one can make a shot in such a small window!"

"She can do it." Ryan interjected.

"You serious…?"

"Yes, she can do it, just have faith."

"Alright. Go for it Angel."

"Acknowledged." KOS-MOS careened towards the Tellaya sun, looped around the gigantic molten sphere and launched towards the fuel and ammo depot and its large adjacent capital ship. KOS-MOS readied her thumbs on the torpedo launcher, fully aware that she only has only a tiny fraction of a second to launch the warheads, and to launch them blind no less. There's no way the targeting computer could get a lock in such a short time frame. With the vessel's mighty engines taxed to the full, KOS-MOS blasted past the ammo depot and rocketed away. She slowed down and looped around in time to watch the detonation on scanners. The torpedoes didn't penetrate the ships shields; however the ammunition and fuel inside the depot shattered the silence of space with a colossal explosion, disabling the four kilometer long cruiser.

"Excellent job!" Katrina was obviously impressed. "Angel, launch the rest of your torpedoes at the ship, we'll do the same. Its weapons are offline so it should be no problem."

"Understood." KOS-MOS piloted the ship at a regular speed towards the disabled capital ship. When she got into view however, she gasped. "The Durandal?!" _No, it's black._

"Yes Angel a Durandal class Federation cruiser. It's nothing out of the ordinary, I'm not surprised you recognize it; the prototype was fielded in your time. It's the standard Remnant workhorse."

"I see. Paradox, do you know why they use this design?"

"Not really, nothing besides the fact that the prototype proved to be extremely effective at dealing with all manor of threats, so they made it their standard navy vessel. If you want to know more about its history, you should talk to Dian when we get home."

"Alright." The console chirped, almost with excitement, at the torpedo lock that had just been acquired. KOS-MOS placed her fingers on the ready, and was just about to pull the trigger. _Shion didn't ever want me to kill. There are people on board… I can't fire._ _But they're our enemy? How do I know? Does it matter?_ The dark shadow of the Durandal type ship was enveloped in a powerful flash followed by a deathly fireball. The stern torn apart and debris flung everywhere; Katrina and Ryan's torpedoes had hit home.

Ryan buzzed in more concerned then worried. "Angel? Why didn't you fire?"

"I'm sorry Paradox, It's not right to kill." KOS-MOS stated regretfully.

Both Ryan and Katrina stayed silent, overcome with remorse at what they had just done. Katrina was the first to speak up. "You're right Angel, we shouldn't have done this. We didn't even need too…"

KOS-MOS decided to try derailing the trains of guilt she had seeded inside her new friends. "You shouldn't worry, they are your enemy. Perhaps by destroying this depot, it will save many more lives by protecting them from the weapons that would have been used."

Katrina hardly sounded comforted. "I guess…"

"None the less, we need to evacuate the area immediately. I'm detecting several spatial folds two point nine million kilometers away."

"I see them too Angel." The first words Ryan had said in several minutes were a comfort to both KOS-MOS and Katrina. "Coordinates locked for the Vangaurd, special folding commencing."

The apparently routine special fold was still quite the spectacle. The strands of reality bended and contorted around the craft as the laws of physics were bent to pinch a shortcut through space. As reality returned to the normalcy, the outside of the Vangaurd was visible for the first time. The gorgeous viridian hull shone brilliantly from the reflected sunlight. The dagger shape of the forward section gave the intimidating look of a blade ready to strike at the heart of any who dare oppose her. As KOS-MOS got closer, she could make out the barrier wings orbiting around the aft section of the ship, the portion housing the colossal hanger bays.

"You are clear for landing Paradox, Angel and Lotus."

Katrina returned the operators communication. "Thank you dock control, we're making our approach now."

Following Katrina's lead, Ryan and KOS-MOS slowly made their way towards the massive opening bay doors. Katrina slowed to a crawl permitting the docks tractor beams to guide her in; Ryan did the same trailed closely by KOS-MOS. Being guided right into the hanger made the landing considerably simpler then the simulation counterpart. The gel reabsorbed into the hull of the ship just in time for the hatch to open wide.

"Good day KOS-MOS. Rest well." The polite computer stated as KOS-MOS disembarked. She met up with Ryan and Katrina at the entrance to the hanger bay, but it wasn't very pleasant.

"KATRINA, RYAN AND KOS-MOS, REPORT TO THE DEBRIEFING ROOM IMMEDIATLY!!" The voice exploded through the hanger bay's loud speaker.

Katrina and Ryan cringed in unison. Katrina looked Ryan in the eye. "I told you we'd get in trouble."


	4. Might of the Vangaurd

Chapter 4: Might of the Vanguard

A foreboding feeling began to permeate KOS-MOS as the room solidified, revealing Tirith's rock solid posture. Ryan and Katrina sighed in unison, emboldened each other with a glance and valiantly made their way down to the front row. Tirith's gaze appeared more than capable of penetrating E.S. armor as it pursued Ryan into his seat. He ominously eclipsed a small portion of the large holoscreen displaying a map of the Tellaya system, complete with a red X where the Tellaya facility used to be. He turned his back, menacingly, to the amphitheater-like room and stood there, silent. After a few minutes, he ferociously spun around, snapping his ponytail to the side. "What the hell were you thinking?! Only myself, or the captain can authorize an attack like that!! You could have gotten, yourself, Katrina AND KOS-MOS killed!! Tell me Mr. Wells, what exactly was going through that head of yours?!"

Ryan looked up defiantly, like that rebellious student who just got caught pulling a prank on the principle. "I was bored."

One could almost see the steam rising from Tirith's iron body, right up until he exploded. "You. Were. BORED?! SO RYAN, BOREDOM IS REASON ENOUGH TO RISK OUR BEST PILOT, THE THIRD IN COMMAND AND KOS-MOS?!" His voice boomed through the room. KOS-MOS could feel his baritone voice reverberating inside of her. "WHAT WOULD YOU HAVE DONE IF MS. SVEN HAD DIED, OR KOS-MOS!! What would you have said then, Mr. Wells?!"

"They didn't."

"I can see that smart ass. You know what the punishment is for this kind of insubordination."

"Refresh my memory, Tirith." He spoke the name with mutinous spite.

Tirith's glare was enough to make Katrina quiver, even though it was directed at Ryan. "Twenty thousand Ights for ten minutes.

Katrina nearly choked on the air she was breathing. "Twenty thousand Ights? That could be fatal!"

Tirith softened his glare a little for Katrina's protest, but it was still more than fierce enough to smelt steel. "A human being can withstand up to eighty thousand Ights before total nerve shutdown, Ms. Sven. Twenty thousand Ights is only equivalent to both femurs being shattered simultaneously. People don't die from that level of pain."

Katrina eyes began to tear up with the concern for Ryan. "It was all my idea though!"

Tirith knew full well that it wasn't Katrina, and just like every time, tried to take the hit for Ryan. He shook his head, and let out a short huff. "I should give you all twenty thousand Ights, even KOS-MOS, show her what discipline on this ship is like. However, I must admit that destroying a refueling station and a Durandal-class like you three did was quite impressive, especially for three fighters. So I will waive the punishment this time, and that is only because KOS-MOS didn't know she wasn't allowed to."

KOS-MOS finally decided to speak. "If you don't mind me asking, what is an Ight?"

Tirith seemed to be grinning, if his stone face would let him, a little sadistically. "Ights are levels of pain. An Ight is a unit used to represent the strain put on a nervous system by pain, and punishment is carried out by directly stimulating the pain centers in the human brain. It is a very effective deterrent for going against orders, usually." He glanced at Ryan. "I must commend you though KOS-MOS, I looked at the flight data and being able to fire torpedoes in such a short window was quite impressive. If it wasn't for that, then Mr. Wells would have gotten his due punishment."

Ryan winked at KOS-MOS.

"Mr. Wells and Ms. Sven, I want you both too…" Tirith was cut off as the comm system radiated out the incessant and incredibly irritating siren.

"One hundred spatial folds detected at one hundred thousand kilometers. All hands to battle stations." The woman's voice ordered.

Tirith stood up, and focused his gaze on KOS-MOS. "It's time you witnessed what this ship can do. Follow me." Ryan, KOS-MOS and Katrina all stood up. Tirith turned around and walked towards a door opening in expectance. The group passed through into a massive bridge, three times the size of the Durandal's. The bridge crew numbered at fifty four, each with their own holo-console displaying all sorts of data. KOS-MOS identified sensor consoles, weapons controls, propulsion systems, as well as a number of different consoles that she couldn't recognize. What surprised her most was that half of them were crewed with women that looked like distant cousins of the 100 series realians on the Durandal. KOS-MOS continued following Tirith right up to a woman standing at the highest point, overlooking the rest of the two-tiered bridge. She was in an official uniform, just like Tirith. Ryan broke off and sat at one of the empty consoles, Katrina in the other on the opposite side of the bridge.

"This is Captain Ailene." Tirith introduced.

Ailene smiled. "Welcome to the Vanguard, KOS-MOS."

KOS-MOS raised an eyebrow. "You know my name?"

The captain smiled. "Of course. I was standing right here when we found you."

KOS-MOS returned the smile. "It seems I owe you my thanks."

Ailene nodded in appreciation and looked to Tirith.

"Tirith, one hundred Durandal class cruisers have folded to our location. I don't know how they found us, but they did."

Tirith glanced at KOS-MOS, then back to Ailene. "Then it's time we demonstrate the might of the Vanguard of Hope to our guest."

Ailene smiled proudly. "With pleasure…" She turned towards the rest of the bridge and her commanding voice reverberated through the sound amplification systems. "…Charge P.T.C.s one through ten thousand. Lock targets and prepare to fire."

_P.T.C.?_ "What is a P.T.C.?" KOS-MOS queried."

"Phase Transfer Cannon. Smaller and more streamlined than the one you have, and nowhere near as powerful, but any one of them is still capable of tremendous damage."

For the first time, KOS-MOS' jaw dropped and her eyes widened. _Ten… ten THOUSAND Phase Transfer Cannons?! _

"Impressive, isn't it KOS-MOS?"

KOS-MOS had no response for Tirith. One of the 100 series relatives piped up in an almost familiar voice. "Cannons one to twenty-five hundred charged."

Another followed suit. "Twenty-five hundred to five thousand, charged!"

"Five thousand to seventy-five hundred, charged!"

"Seventy-five hundred to ten thousand, charged."

They finally all spoke in unison. "Targets locked."

Silence over took the bridge as they awaited the command. The one hundred eerie ships began opening fire with everything they had. Thousands of blue beams, the very beams used to destroy Gnosis and U-TIC alike, smashed into the Vanguard's barrier-shield. A fifth realian spoke up: "No damage." Another volley smashed into the Vanguard, and another, and another. There was still no damage to the mighty ship.

Ailene finally gave the order. "Fire."

The bridge was engulfed in emerald light. Ten thousand viridian beams arced out from the Vanguard and streaked towards the enemy fleet. When the glare died down, Ryan spoke. "Scans complete. Total disintegration of enemy fleet. No debris for salvage."

KOS-MOS was floored. _This ship just disintegrated one hundred Durandals… it __wasn't __even a fight! It was an utter massacre! This __ship's__ level of firepower __is__ beyond anything I've ever __imagined__… this ship is a monster._

"I see your mouth likes hanging open." Ailene giggled.

KOS-MOS quickly shut it. "I apologize. I've just never seen such tremendous firepower… in my time, such a craft would be more than a match for every other weapon or ship ever constructed."

Even through Tirith's expressionless face, it was obvious Tirith was overflowing with pride. "And it is unlikely you will see so again. None can match the Vanguard. It is fully capable of taking on the majority of the Remnant fleet all at once." Tirith gazed out at what should be a debris field and the stars beyond. He pivoted around and begins to march towards a door opposite the one through which they entered. "KOS-MOS, come with me please."

"Alright." She turned and followed Tirith, almost having to trot to keep up with his military pace. The door opened into a large office where a desk covered in holopads curved around its matching ebony chair. Tirith marched around the desk and sternly plunked himself down.

"Have a seat please, KOS-MOS." Although he was polite in his phrasing, it sounded more like an order then a request. She obeyed and sat in the chair opposite Tirith on the nearest side of the desk. "Am I mistaken to assume that you know what time you are in?"

"No, you are not." She replied.

"Good. Then would it be a leap to assume that you already know that we didn't just 'find you' as I told Ryan to tell you?"

_It was more then coincidence…?_ KOS-MOS felt an uneasy chill. "I hadn't thought about it much. I'm still… shocked that everyone I ever knew or cared about is dead."

"I see." Tirith picked up a holo-pad and handed it to KOS-MOS. An image was displayed that magnified the chill ten fold.

_It's… It's…_ "A vessel of Anima…" It was all there, from the snake like head to the organic spinal column appearance, exactly as she had seen it three thousand years prior.

"Yes. Our records show that these Vessels of Anima were used to construct powerful mechas called Ein Sof. Somehow… the Federation Remnant has built several of them. We can't let them have such powerful weapons in their possession, so we are going to, 'liberate' them. However, that would be pointless if no one can pilot them. That is why we spent several years tracking you down, only myself and Ryan can resonate with a vessel of Anima and pilot an E.S. We know where the three newest E.S.'s are. We need you to pilot one of them back to us when we steal them, and possibly pilot them in the future."

KOS-MOS glanced out the window. _Get involved in their conflict? Shion wouldn't approve. I shouldn't._ "Tirith, I can't get involved in your conflict."

Tirith slammed his fist on the table. "My conflict? Do you honestly think that I'm a war monger killing for the fun of it?"

"I did not say that." She replied sternly.

Tirith stared right into KOS-MOS' eyes. The dark Irises outlining his brutal pupils pierced through her, as if right into her soul. "KOS-MOS, the Remnant has turned into everything you stood against. They're worse than Ormus or U-TIC ever were. I am well versed in the history of mankind, and I know yours quite well. The Remnant is an abominable government that will commit mass genocide on a whim if that populace even hints at defying them. We are the only ones that can stop them."

"Killing isn't right, no matter what."

"But letting people die when you have the power to save them simply because you're afraid of getting your hands dirty is?"

The logic was undeniable and unexpected. "I…"

"The people who have the power to change the world also have the responsibility. People die, it's a fact of life. But letting the Remnant exist is a crime against humanity. No organization that has ever existed has been as despicable as these. Ryan told you what's happened while you've been asleep: the Remnant massacred trillions. You have tremendous power, you can change the fate of the universe, but you're going to refuse simply because you think it's wrong to kill a few people? Humanity is dying. We're starting to go extinct. As a countermeasure, it seems that the Collective Unconscious has expanded the human life span; Katrina herself is actually two hundred years old."

_Two hundred?_ "I see…"

"Listen KOS-MOS; we need you. We rebuilt your body and gave you a second chance at life. I wish I could say it was purely kindness of heart, but that's simply not the case. We invested tremendous resources to rebuild you, with the intent that you'd help us in return."

KOS-MOS let out a long drawn out sigh_. Shion told me she never wanted me to kill, but we shed no small amount of blood when we fought off __U-TIC__ soldiers on the Durandal or when we killed Pellegri and Margulis. Maybe it's time I made my own decision…_ "Alright Tirith, I'll help."

"Excellent." Tirith sounded pleased, but his face was as stern and expressionless as ever. "Ms. Sven gave you the flight training; it seems that worked to our advantage. We are going to take a flight of Dark Angel fighters to a distant Remnant world to secure the E.S.'. I'll brief you all on it later. You're dismissed KOS-MOS." She nodded her head courteously and turned to walk out. "It's not useless to hope for a chance, KOS-MOS. You might be surprised at what technology is available."

She paused for a moment, letting the thought percolate before walking back onto the bridge. _A chance? A chance at what? _Once again in the massive bridge,KOS-MOS scanned the room and located Ryan on the far side, still at the station where he was when she left him. She walked over, startling Ryan by not making a noise.

"Geez, you nearly gave me a heart attack."

KOS-MOS smiled and apologize. "I'm sorry, perhaps your sensors need to be recalibrated to better acknowledge my existence?"

Ryan giggled. "You seem to be picking up on a sense of humor, KOS-MOS. That was good. Unfortunately, I'm on duty now, so you'll have to either return to your quarters or find something to do. You're not actually supposed to be on the bridge right now."

She nodded. "I understand. I'll return to my quarters. Are you going to contact me after your shift is complete?"

"Sure. I'll show you around the ship."

"Okay. I'll see you then Ryan."

"Haha, it's a date then."

KOS-MOS raised an eyebrow. "Date?"

Ryan chuckled at KOS-MOS' confusion. "That sense of humor obviously needs work, it was a joke. Hah hah….. hah?"

KOS-MOS smiled and even giggled. "I'm sorry, I'll work on it."

Attempting to mimic Tirith, Ryan spoke in a gruff, firm tone. "See that you do! Dismissed!"

She smiled and turned towards the transfer pad. She stepped onto it and materialized in her own room again. A bomb inside of her went off as she remembered her revelation while on the flight, she jogged towards the computer and quickly entered in 'Shion Ridgeley' into the database query. KOS-MOS was fixated on the holoscreen as the massive article came up. It had everything, from Shion's childhood to the death of her parents, her summoning the gnosis, the vanishing of Old Miltia; everything. As KOS-MOS scanned the article, she finally got to their dramatic parting. Thankfully, it didn't go into detail and saved KOS-MOS from remembering the pain of such a heartfelt farewell. However, the anticipation began to build as KOS-MOS started reading what transpired after their parting. Unlike the Elsa article, it explained Shion's adventures specifically…

_After departing the Dammerung, Shion and Allen __Ridgeley's__ relationship began to strengthen. Their love for each other eventually culminated in conception by Shion, but __unfortunately__ young Jin Uzuki-__Ridgeley__ was stillborn._

KOS-MOS' face reflected the compassion she felt for the pain Shion must have experienced. _Poor Shion. _After regaining composure, she read on.

_Shion and Allen struggled to deal with the death of their first son, but were blessed with a second only one year __later__. Citan Uzuki-Ridgeley was born in perfect health The boy was incredibly intelligent and __capable of comprehening __basic multiplication __well before his second birthday__. Shion and Allen had high hopes for their __blessed__ son, however their plans were demolished forever when the Elsa met its end at the hands of the Federation Remnant._

_The Remnant? The Remnant did that? But… why? _She entered in 'Federation Remnant' _Classified? _Next she entered in 'The Thousand Years War' but again, classified. Frustrated, KOS-MOS did a search for Ormus and two entries came up: one for post-collapse and one for pre-collapse. She pressed her finger through the 'Post-Collapse' entry but again the crimson message of failure, 'Classified' popped up on screen. KOS-MOS fell back in her seat and let out a short sigh.

_Perhaps Ryan has the security clearance to access these files. I'll have to ask him after he finishes his shift. I'll just wait and continue my investigation afterwards. But, one more thing first… _She entered in 'Vessel of Anima,' fully expecting the irritating 'Classified' to bar her way yet again. But surprisingly enough, it was absent, and the entry opened. The eerie snake-like form of the vessel appeared in the corner and a very large entry followed. KOS-MOS read, but most of it she already knew. It covered being part of Yeshua's existence, how they were used at Zarathustra, everything she had witnessed first hand. However, it stops there. _It doesn't explain anything about how the Vessels of Anima are still in the world. They should be part of Yeshua's body… it doesn't seem to make any logical sense. _KOS-MOS scrolled down to the bottom and noticed something she hadn't before, the related articles tags at the bottom. This one had 'Animus, Zarathustra, Zohar and KOS-MOS'. Curious, KOS-MOS passed her finger through the KOS-MOS entry; 'Classified'. A sour expression made its way across her angelic face. She revisited the Anima entry and tried Zarathustra, but again, classified. Next in line was the Zohar, which thankfully wasn't classified. She read the article which explained everything she already knew and again cut off after the Michtam incident. At the bottom of the entry, the tags were all the same as the Anima article, with the exception of one new one; 'Armageddon.' KOS-MOS raised an eyebrow and put her finger through the icon. The Holoscreen flickered and sparked just before imploding. She raised her eyebrow again and tried to restart the stubborn console , the sparks however, seemed to imply that it wouldn't cooperate. KOS-MOS leaned back in her chair frustrated. "Wretched piece of junk!" She leaned forward and slammed her fist through the table, collapsing the ebony steel inward. KOS-MOS closed her eyes and sighed as she peeled away the metal from around her arm. _Perhaps I should just wait for Ryan. _She leaped backwards out of her chair, landed on the bed, rolled over, placed her head on the pillow and stared out the window. The fantastic starscape with its reds and blues and purples was now in view again. She pondered for a minute why the starscape might phase in an out of view._ We might be orbiting a star instead of a planet_. After doing some quick calculations and figuring out the route, her mind wandered back to unanswered questions.

_Why was an entry like that attached to the Zohar? Armageddon? In the Hebrew bible, Armageddon was to be the final battle between the army of God and the forces of the world. It was to be the deciding battle, a war to end all wars. Perhaps Armageddon is another name for the Thousand Years War? But then… why would it cause the holoscreen to collapse? This ship is a vagrant ship; perhaps it was merely coincidence that that specific entry was the one that the computer collapsed on. But then, if it was another name for the Thousand Years War, why was it tagged to the Zohar? Was the Thousand Years War fought over the Zohar? Ryan was the one who educated me about the war, and Tirith has already confirmed that he had lied, they didn't find me by coincidence. Perhaps he was told to lie to me about it. I don't know, something doesn't feel right about any of this. The Vessels of Anima shouldn't be here… something is so wrong about all of this. __Was__ this __how__ Shion felt when everything didn't add up? Wilhelm tampered with her fate so many times, I can't hold it against her for being lost and confused like she was. I wonder if this is what it felt like for her… _KOS-MOS again sighed heavily. _The Remnant are the ones constructing the E.S.' and according to the Database, The Remnant destroyed the Elsa. The Remnant destroyed the Elsa…_

Deeps within KOS-MOS, something clicked, unlike anything she had felt before; a desire for revenge. _The Remnant murdered all of my friends. They killed them all! I will help Tirith, and I will make them pay for what they've done!_ KOS-MOS' hand curled into a ferocious fist, ready to strike. It didn't last long however, and her fist uncurled, its strength evaporating like a mist before the sun._ They were destroyed thousands of years in the past. It could be a different group now. I can't hold them responsible for the actions of their ancestors. Although, Tirith did say that human life span is far longer, some of them might have been alive at the time. _KOS-MOS buried her face into the pillow, finding no reprieve from the constant battering her mind was receiving.

_Someone has to pay. It is someone's fault that Shion and the others were killed and couldn't make it to Earth. If the Remnant is the only lead I have on what happened to them, then I'll use this attack to find out what I can. _She pulled her face out of the pillow, surprised at the torrent of tears that now dampened it; tears of anger, something again utterly new to her. Lost and confused, with nothing else she could do, KOS-MOS began to weep. She smothered her face in her pillow and sobbed, crying herself to sleep, giving her the only shred of peace she could find.


	5. Comfort in the Dark

Chapter 5: Comfort in the Dark

"What is the purpose of a dream?"

"Dreams… sometimes they offer a new perspective on past events, sometimes they permit a small glimpse of the future. Other times, they bring dangerous thoughts and feelings to the surface, allowing people to recognize and treat the wounds that have haunted them for so long. An important fact about dreams however, is there is no way of distinguishing between what is real and what is not until one wakes up. Because of that, when one is experiencing a phenomenon that can bring even the most battle hardened warriors to their knees, a nightmare, it is as real as anything else. The mind often times uses nightmares to convey subconscious fears, concerns about the future or grant the mind the outlet to express long forgotten pain."

"I understand. Shion's stress exceeded acceptable levels while she rested on occasion. This is the cause?"

"I'd imagine so KOS-MOS. Shion has many hidden fears and long forgotten pains. I wouldn't doubt she has nightmares more often then not."

"Do you have nightmares Jin?"

"Sometimes I do, yes. I'd believe everyone does."

"Do you become as afraid as I do?"

"Everybody becomes afraid during a nightmare." Jin's sleeve rolled back as he gently placed his hand on the side of KOS-MOS' cheek. "Just remember that bravery and strength is not the absence of fear. How brave or strong one is depends on how they are able to handle that fear, and overcome it with a shining will."

"How can I stop my nightmares?"

"You would have to find peace of mind for them to stop."

"What would I have to do to accomplish that?"

"I can't answer that KOS-MOS, everyone has their own personal demons. You will have to discover that answer for yourself…"

KOS-MOS slowly opened her eyes, glancing at the clock; she had been napping for several hours. As her mind re-acclimated, she felt peaceful for the first time since her reactivation. Having dreamt about a conversation she had with Jin several millennia ago was quite comforting. _It is strange, that image began as a memory and evolved into something new, a dream. It seemed so real, I suppose that I will need to accustom myself to dreams. That's how dreams are supposed to be._ KOS-MOS let out a short sigh and stood up, the chilling floor reiterating that ever so fine line between dream and reality. Her gaze bounced from the destroyed console and table to the stars out the window, the vastness of the cosmos inferring themselves onto KOS-MOS._ Such a vast universe, so little humans have explored. There is so much we… they can learn. I hope that they will learn what they need to further their existence, and consequently, the existence of this universe._

After taking a step backwards, KOS-MOS turned around and realized that she had no pressing tasks; a sense of boredom began to grow until she discovered something to occupy a bit of time. _I know what I can do. I'll explore. _KOS-MOS sauntered towards the glowing ambience of the hexagonal transfer pad. Upon arrival, the now familiar holographic interface appeared, showing all the possible destinations. KOS-MOS sifted through them all until something sparked her curiosity, a section titled 'Training Deck'. Phantasmal as ever, her finger passed through the aqua key before her view was enveloped by the brilliant white transfer flash. As it faded, the new surrounding that materialized was at least the size of the Elsa, only sectioned off with numerous circular sub rooms blocking her view of the rest of the deck. It could very well be far larger then she guessed. One of the closer sections was home to a large panel with 'Flight Training' inscribed on it; the very room KOS-MOS had received her crash course in piloting the magnificent Dark Angel fighter earlier that day.

The other rounded rooms populating the area had a staggering variety for the different simulations. Some of the immediately visible ones were combat training, many of the others were simulated science labs or engine rooms. KOS-MOS spied around and identified a screen displaying all the available simulations and took the two steps towards it. She scrolled though the hundreds of sims, eventually settling on the basic combat simulation. Apparently it was one of the most common, for it was right near the transfer pads. The door opened as she approached, igniting the lights and revealing several of the sarcophagi like pods; identical to the ones she had used earlier that day. There were only five in this room however, and no instructor or engineer; simply a hologram of a young woman that activated as she stepped inside.

"Welcome. This is the A-26 Vanguard of Hope Combat Simulation room. Please lie down on one of the pods, place your visor in place and the simulation will begin."

KOS-MOS did as instructed and selected the nearest pod, which opened as she approached. The relatively firm cushions failed to dampen KOS-MOS curiosity about her new combat performance, and the fall into the semi-UMN environment simply furthered her anticipation. The massive, featureless black desert melted into view as her vision returned, allowing KOS-MOS the free ability to walk around. The sky was brown and dismal, simply amplifying the barren nature of the harsh simulated battle field. She took a few steps and paused; one generic looking soldier was standing fifty meters ahead of her. _Simple enough target. _Responding to her will, her hand and entire forearm was momentarily engulfed in light, fading not to reveal her arm, but her blade housing that wrapped itself around and extended into the sleek cannon. She aimed it at the soldier who was now running towards her. The blast echoed through the barren desert and threw KOS-MOS off balance, anticipating a kickback far less then what had nearly knocked her over. She quickly regained her balance and identified the twelve meter wide crater where the soldier had been. _Perhaps a lower setting would be more appropriate._

A new soldier materialized and charged at KOS-MOS, just like the first. KOS-MOS aimed and braced herself before firing a much smaller shot. The blast was still loud enough to echo, but not nearly as powerful as the first. KOS-MOS easily maintained her balance and was able to see the soldier splatter, akin to an insect being blasted with one of Jr.'s old metal slug pistols._ Jr. would certainly enjoy seeing some of these abilities. Of course MOMO would simply use the colossal bang as an excuse to hide behind him._ A yearning smile accompanied her slight chuckle at the memory; a smile that vanished as soon as she once again realized what happened to her beloved friends, and what she will do to whoever is responsible. The anger began to seethe within her, and as her furor rose, she decided to vent.

"Computer, maximum difficulty."

An eerie disembodied voice reverberated through the landscape. "Attention! Maximum difficulty requires 41,573 times the statistically standard human skill level. Are you sure you wish to proceed?"

"Yes."

"Acknowledged."

_It's time I discover what this new body is capable of._ Thousands of soldiers and A.M.W.S.-like mechs began materializing all around the landscape. As the numbers climbed into the millions, a sadistic desire replaced her anguish and a matching vicious grin replaced her gloom. In unison, a million and a half firearms pointed their crosshairs at KOS-MOS' stalwart form. She moved her arms inward in tandem with a brief energy collection, causing her to glow. Hardly a moment passed and KOS-MOS thrust her arms outwards, blasting a powerful shockwave out in all directions. The nearest soldiers were disintegrated outright and the flesh was torn right off the bones from a large percentage of the others. The blast was only a prelude to the ground shattering under the pressure of KOS-MOS launching herself several kilometers straight up. Thousands mechs fired their boosters, taking to flight in pursuit. She gracefully evaded all incoming fire until a energy blast nicked her shoulder. It ricocheted off, thanks to the energy field reinforcing her body. Nevertheless, the blast was still enough to throw her off balance, destroying her elegant aerial ballet. The enemy relentlessly attacked, sending thousands of energy bolts smashing into her body, keeping her afloat merely with the knockback of the barrage. She tucked into a defensive ball and teleported a blue omphalic crystal over her naval. It began to glow brilliantly, like a cerulean sun, as KOS-MOS channeled the tremendous energy for her X-Buster. One second was all that was needed to complete the charging and in response, KOS-MOS propelled her body out from the star-like crystal, an angelic crucifix in the sky. A thousand azure tendrils of raw energy streaked out from her stomach; smashing their way through the enemy before dissipating.

The debris rained down like hellfire on the soldiers below, putting them into a total panic. KOS-MOS followed the flaming meteors to the ground, landing amidst the chaos like an angel descending from heaven. Her gaze moved around the battlefield as she began to move forward, even as the debris continued to smash craters into the ground all around her. Enemy troops were running in every direction, screaming in fear. They bumbled into each other, pushing and shoving, even shooting each other to get out of the nightmare that KOS-MOS had created. _The enemy is in total disarray. Even though they are simulations, I have no reason to destroy them while they are running around like animals. I have won._ "Computer; end simulation."

The disembodied voice echoed overtop of the frenzied screams in response to KOS-MOS' command. "Acknowledged; ending simulation."

The grey visor retracted as the iron cocoon cracked open. She sat up, disturbed. _That wasn't as satisfying as I had thought it might be. I simply feel remorse for giving into my blood lust. Shion would be disappointed. _Yet again, another sigh made its way out of KOS-MOS's artificial lungs. She brushed her hair back and let her head fall a little. _I shouldn't feel guilty. I have a right to be upset. They weren't even real people, as close to 'real' as they might have seemed._ She huffed and exited the small simulation room and made her way down the hall, back towards the transfer pad.

Upon arrival, a pleasant sight greeted her. Ryan smiled and trotted over to her. "I saw your fight. That was quite the display, but you do know that your new body is much more capable right?"

"I would hope so," KOS-MOS smiled, needing the lifting of spirits. "I need someone to educate me, otherwise why would I still keep you around?"

Ryan chuckled. "Hah, you would keep me around just for the eye candy."

KOS-MOS raised an eyebrow. "Pardon me?"

"You heard me." He said smugly.

"I don't think so Ryan. Physical attraction has little to do with why I'm here." KOS-MOS stated bluntly. Still being upset about the simulation, she recalled the sour realization that Ryan had lied. "I understand you activated me just to help your mission and not out of the kindness of your heart like you had lead me to believe." Ryan looked right into her eyes, allowing KOS-MOS to see the guilt he did little to hide.

"Alright, it's true. I lied to you. We need you, desperately." Ryan confessed.

He followed obediently as KOS-MOS moved towards the nearest transfer pad. She entered in the address for her room and teleported the both of them with a blaze of light. After it faded and the room materialized, \she gently turned her head to the side. "Why didn't you just ask me?"

"We didn't want to risk you attacking us. We had no idea how your personality would respond to the circumstance you were in, it seemed more likely you would trust us if you were lead to believe that we _did_ rebuild you out of the kindness of our heart."

KOS-MOS jarred her head to the left, snapping her hair to the side and ferociously glaring at Ryan. "What makes you believe that I hadn't suspected from the beginning? You tried to comfort me, but what makes you believe that I trusted you for even a moment?"

Ryan's head fell. "I suppose I was just hoping you would."

"I want you to know something Ryan. I am kind, but I am not helping for the sake of this ship. I am helping because the Remnant is the only lead I have on finding out what happened to my family."

Ryan raised an eyebrow. "Family?"

"Friends. I mean my friends…" She said as she looked to the floor.

"I see" he spoke with an understanding tone.. "Alright, well… are you still willing to be my friend for the time being?"

KOS-MOS lifted her head up, her fiery eyes once again piercing through Ryan, not wanting to be alone in such an alien universe. "I don't have a choice about that. I need a friend, I'm too alone. But I need you to be honest with me. If there is something you can't tell me, simply tell me that you are unable to tell me without suffering serious consequences… please."

"Alright, I'm sorry I lied and I promise I'll be honest with you from now on, kay?"

"Ok." KOS-MOS smiled, and looked to her trashed console. "Now… I broke the computer."

"You broke it? How….?" Ryan spoke as he followed KOS-MOS' gaze, eventually eyeing the mangled table. He raised an eyebrow. "Angry much?"

"It wasn't cooperating."

"So you smashed it?"

"I said it wasn't cooperating." She said again, plainly.

Ryan's hair fluttered as he shook his head. After eying the table from a few different angles, he once again shook his head.

"I'll need to replace the whole thing, this is way beyond repair. I hope you're proud of yourself."

KOS-MOS smiled a little. "I actually didn't intend to crush it like that."

"Oh? You're not used to your strength then are you."

"Apparently not."

Ryan stood up and hustled over to KOS-MOS. "Alright, I had worried that the increase in strength might be a little hard to get used to since you are no longer mechanical. I planned ahead and gave you a safety mechanism allowing your strength to be regulated to that of a normal human until you disengage it. Just place your hand on your forehead and focus very hard on the base of your spine. It'll be hard to activate it the first time, but it should become instinct in no time."

"Alright." Her eyes closed and a look of utter concentration made it's way across her face, reflecting the sheer focus of her will. After a few moments, she felt something best described as a click. "I think I did it."

"Well, let's find out, hit the console again."

KOS-MOS wound up and punched the console. The ding didn't even dent the steel.

"Good. Now you can be as rambunctious as you like without breaking anything, or anyone. So would you…" Ryan was interrupted by a beep from his left hand. He lifted up his arm, pressed a button and a small holo-screen activated, just like Shion's old hand held device. "Alright, the memo for the briefing has just been distributed. It's mandatory that we read it right away, but your terminal is well… deceased, so you'll need to come to my quarters if you don't mind."

"I don't." KOS-MOS stated coldly.

Ryan stood up and headed to the transfer pad with KOS-MOS in tow. The flash of light enveloped them and Ryan's quarters materialized. His was far less bland then KOS-MOS' own domicile. The walls were lined with oak, reminding KOS-MOS of Jin's old book store, but that was where the similarity ended. There were numerous computers and holo-terminals all around. Ryan's own station was far more robust than KOS-MOS'. The projected screen arced all the way around the desk, which in turn almost enclosed the chair in the center. The whole crescent was over two meters wide, and dozens of schematics and files were all active on the gigantic holographic canvas.

"You designed my new body there." KOS-MOS said, pointing to the impressive terminal.

"I did actually. It's an engineer's dream computer. I have enough computer power there to completely analyze a DNA strand in less then a second. I'd love to show you what I can do with it, but we need to load the data for the briefing. Ryan headed towards his desk and motioned for KOS-MOS to sit in the chair.

"I'd rather stand Ryan, thank you."

"If you wish." Ryan plunked himself down in the chair and rolled forward. He leaned forward and pressed a button on a key pad, opening a blue screen, standing out from the dozens of other green ones that encompassed his desk. "Operation Deus Ex Machina. You got to give Tirith credit for coming up with some interesting names." Ryan's words were met with no response; KOS-MOS was already busy reading.

_The document is quite small, listing only the briefing location __and__ the time, but very little information about the operation itself, presumably due to the high security of the event. It is unlikely that Tirith would risk the Remnant discovering his operation._ KOS-MOS looked at Ryan, who seemed distracted by another screen. Taking advantage, KOS-MOS quickly looked through all the different screens, absorbing a significant amount of information. There was a dark angel schematic, a time schedule for the entire crew, sensor activity, reactor output, even schematics for a bio-engineered kitten. What stuck out the most were the Vanguard schematics. _How strange. Less then 10% of the ship's __bulk __is even accessible by the crew…_

"Okay so the briefing is listed at 5:00 AST tomorrow, so that leaves us a bit of time to get some dinner before we turn it in for the night."

KOS-MOS' stomach grumbled in approval. It had been many hours since breakfast, and she hadn't realized she was hungry. She placed her hand on her stomach and shook her head a little. "This will take some getting used to."

"I bet it well. Even us people who are used to it forget to eat sometimes. Shall we go to the mess hall?"

KOS-MOS nodded her head in approval, took a step back and headed for the transfer pad, allowing Ryan a path out from around his crescent shaped desk. Ryan jogged a few steps to make up the ground and caught up to KOS-MOS at the transfer pad, just in time for KOS-MOS to teleport them to the mess hall.

The sight was quite different then that morning. Obviously dinner time, there were at least three or four hundred people occupying the hall; but there was more. A large section of the tables had been moved out of the way to make room for a stage and a band playing against the stellar backdrop. Katrina was the lead singer, singing a song that was obviously intended to keep up morale. The song was upbeat and encouraging; simply hearing the words that Katrina so beautifully poured into the hall was enough to raise KOS-MOS spirits. _Incredible, music, I had never thought it could be so powerful._

"Like it? Every night we have something else happen in the mess hall here. Music nights like this are weekly. Katrina is the one who organizes the band and writes the songs.

"She's very talented." KOS-MOS observed.

Ryan smiled proudly. "That she is. Come on, let's get some edibles."

KOS-MOS raised an eyebrow at Ryan's odd choice of words, but nonetheless understood and followed him down the aisle to the kitchen in the center. Everybody was either dancing, chatting or stuffing their faces with whatever was on their plate. It seemed like everyone was having a good time, causing KOS- MOS to smile, content to allow the infectious joy permeating the room overtake her.


End file.
